


April Fools 四月愚人

by Burntlime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntlime/pseuds/Burntlime
Summary: 这只是一个愚人的日子里发生的一则笑话。酷拉皮卡记得自己的生日，是因为那一天也是母亲的受难日。然而在他离开村庄后很久，他才知道外界所谓的“愚人节”距离自己的生日只有三天之遥。这个事实并不好笑，酷拉皮卡不知道它会牵扯出人生中最荒谬的冷笑话。





	1. Chapter 1

酷拉皮卡来到这座海港小镇，是为了寻找一位名为可乔克的考古学家。生日将至，他需要找到那双据传落在这位考古学家手中的火红眼，以此慰藉母亲受难日里灼热的灵魂。

走在街道上，两旁鳞次栉比的房屋色块鲜明，令身着西装的酷拉皮卡和他身后的手下们显得格格不入。他的双眼已经习惯了暗色的隐形眼镜，举目望去，海边明快的色调全都过滤在了镜片之外，徒留灰暗。如果不是那明亮的金发和苍白的肤色，他整个人都像要被黑色包裹了。

他们在一家看上去比周围都要破旧的房屋前停了下来，屋子的门牌上用某种少数民族的语言写着房屋主人的姓名，而酷拉皮卡，十分不幸地，正好是该少数民族唯一的幸存者。

他有些庆幸自己戴着隐形，同时又有些懊丧自己爬上了诺斯拉帮掌权的位置，却还是无法控制好情绪。镜片下涌动的绯红出卖了表面上的波澜不惊，他闭上眼试图平复，而后回过头对几个手下说：“你们分别在前门和后门口等我，不要让任何人进出这个屋子。”说完，就径自进了屋。

屋主可乔克只是个不懂念力的普通人，酷拉皮卡在书房找到他的时候，他正埋首于大堆的古籍之中。

于是酷拉皮卡率先做了礼貌的开场白：“你好，可乔克先生。”

可乔克明显被这一声招呼给吓到了，他慌忙从书籍中抬起头，满是困惑地看向酷拉皮卡。

“我是酷拉皮卡。我想，你能够猜到我来此处的目的。”这句话是用窟卢塔族语言说出的。于此同时，酷拉皮卡摘下了自己的隐形眼镜。

——平整的黑色西服映衬着他的眼，红得如同熊熊燃烧的火湖。

是了，火湖。

仅仅一瞬间，可乔克的脑中飞过了无数念头。他想起在执迷于窟卢塔文明之前，自己曾研究过一段更为古老的历史，那可能是在大陆漂移重组之前了，那些历史被描述得犹如神话，学者们也为其真实性争论不休。无可否认的是，描述那段历史的惊人著作——《圣经》，至今还广为流传。而他也清晰地记得，《启示录》里写到过，“死亡和阴间也被扔在火湖里。这火湖就是第二次的死”，“惟有胆怯的，不信的，可憎的，杀人的，淫乱的，行邪术的，拜偶像的，和一切说谎话的，他们的分就在烧着硫磺的火湖里。这是第二次的死”。

火湖，就是第二次的死。

那双眼睛，就是第二次的死。

可乔克猛然清醒，他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，慢慢从座位中起身。“我的天……”激动混杂着恐惧，令他有些语无伦次，“这不可能……这简直……你是窟卢塔族……”

“我是。”酷拉皮卡的声音冷冷的，他并不认为一个收藏着族人眼睛的人会是什么善类，况且他也见惯了人们知道他身份后的各种反应，“所以你对我的要求做何考虑呢？”

如果说此刻，酷拉皮卡对可乔克还带有压抑了不屑与敌意的象征性礼节，那么对方接下来的话则将他的轻蔑完全化为了愤怒。

“我很抱歉，酷拉皮卡先生……那是您的族人留给您的遗物，却也同样是我的亲人留给我的遗物。”可乔克的声音颤抖却坚定。也是了，一个会用窟卢塔族语言来写门牌的狂热分子，怎么可能那么轻易交出族人的眼睛。

“那么……”酷拉皮卡掏出手枪，熟练地上膛，“我也只能说抱歉了。”

嘭嘭嘭嘭嘭嘭——

门外的属下听到枪声，都忍不住回望屋内。Boss很少这样发飙，看来里面的人真是把boss给惹毛了。

酷拉皮卡当然没有下杀手，他连开了六枪，每一发子弹都果决地擦着可乔克的身侧飞过，打在了他身后的书架上。可乔克吓得跌坐在地上，后背都被汗浸湿了——对于从未接触过念能力的人来说，枪械的威慑力不言而明。

“现在呢？考虑得怎么样了？”酷拉皮卡依旧举着枪，脚步缓慢地逼近可乔克。

可乔克只觉得唇焦口燥，无法言语。过些日子他就要随考古队出发前往西南面的克劳斯岛，那里有一处尚未发掘的遗迹。作为考古学家他当然义不容辞并且满怀期待，但是上一拨去的队伍只回来了两个人，一个至今重伤昏迷，另一个已经疯了，两人都是被出海的渔民发现并救回来的。没人知道他们在遗迹里看到了什么，作为即将前往的第二分队的一员，他只知道自己要踏入的是未知的危险。可乔克不是没有经历过危险的境地，事实上，作为考古学家，他所遭遇过的危机远多于大多数普通人；然而眼下，仅仅面对着酷拉皮卡的威胁，他就感到了前所未有的压迫与恐惧。

“好吧……好吧……”可乔克终于开了口，声音都带上了苦涩，“我答应你，但是我也有相应的条件。”

这本来就是窟卢塔族人的眼睛，取回它们是天经地义。但收藏家们为了得到这些眼睛也费了不少功夫，多亏了他们多年来的“照看”，这些眼睛才完好无损。酷拉皮卡不愿沦为强盗，于是开口允诺：“我可以付给你相应的报酬。你想要多少钱？”

可乔克仍旧维持着瘫坐在地上的可笑姿势，不过他疲惫的语气已经不再那么慌张，“不，不是要钱。我是想请您当我的保镖，护送我出入克劳斯岛的遗迹。”

酷拉皮卡皱起了眉，显然他的时间并不那么宽裕。“我已经在别的家族工作，”他收起枪，蹲下身，伸出带着锁链的右手，锁链的一端从无名指上垂坠下来，连同他的目光一起审视着可乔克，“不可能被二次雇佣。”

可乔克慌张地解释道：“这不算是雇佣，我只是想请您帮忙，保护我的安全。等我从遗迹回来，就会把火红眼还给您。”

纹丝不动。

追魂之链平静地彰显着地心引力的强大，顺道诉说了对方的诚恳。

可乔克没有说谎，他确实打算从遗迹回来后将眼睛归还。可是酷拉皮卡依旧觉得有蹊跷：对方刚才开口拒绝的时候，六发子弹也只是惶惶坐地而没有抱头求饶；现在又愿意交出火红眼了，很可能遗迹有问题，对方根本不觉得自己能从遗迹中全身而退。

“我能找到你，就一样有办法查到你把火红眼放在哪。你认为我有什么必要答应这种请求呢？”

可乔克虽然没有念能力，但这不妨碍他作为学者的睿智与敏锐。从酷拉皮卡问他要多少钱的时候，他就意识到对方并不打算强取豪夺。然而他也隐隐感觉到，如果自己说谎，酷拉皮卡总会察觉出来。于是他决定据实以告：“克劳斯岛上的遗迹确实很危险，因此我才向您求助，酷拉皮卡先生！”语气里的急切显得那么诚恳，可惜酷拉皮卡根本懒得理会这些表面功夫。

可乔克望着酷拉皮卡冷峻的神色，颤颤巍巍地补充道：“事实上，我把火红眼藏在了一个隐秘的地方……您派出的人可能费很大的功夫都没能找到；而万一我死在了遗迹，那就真的没有人能直接说出那双火红眼的下落了。”他尽量让自己的语气显得中正平和，不带一丝威胁，免得酷拉皮卡一气之下重新拔枪。

锁链依旧沉默地静止着。酷拉皮卡缓缓收回右手，起身道：“好吧，我会保证你平安出入遗迹。”而后他火红的目光延烧而下，点燃了可乔克的恐惧与寒冷，“不过希望你能知道，就算你出尔反尔，我一样有一千种方法让你开口说出火红眼的下落。”

追魂之链默默隐去，同锁链的主人一样，仿若不曾出现。

在夺回火红眼的过程中，酷拉皮卡总要试图分辨对方言辞间的真伪。然而帮派事务需要打理，他不可能每次都把值得信任的旋律带在身边，久而久之，原本负责追踪的追魂之链接管了测谎的工作。有时候他会遗憾这个能力来得有些晚——如果早早拥有测谎的能力，在友客鑫与幻影旅团对抗时，他或许能得到更多有用的信息；在截获蜘蛛头子之后，他也不至于因为对方的言语挑拨而情绪失控。

库洛洛·鲁西鲁……

每当想记起那个人，就像被拖进了无边的黑暗。酷拉皮卡不知道那只蜘蛛现在过得怎样，只能祈求失去念力的生活变得一团糟，让库洛洛能有些许的悔意，虽然这个假设成立的几率是如此渺茫。明明念刃的感觉锋利清晰，刺入对方心脏剥夺了他依赖已久的念能力，可那一副波澜不惊的面孔总在之后无数个长夜里刺痛酷拉皮卡的心，翻搅着不甘、愤怒与憎恨。

他不愿意相信，可他确实知道，有那么一种可能，库洛洛现在仍旧过着任意而为的生活。

事实也确实如此。

库洛洛从不慌张，在除念这件事上，哪怕没有预言提供的保证，他对死亡的习以为常和对周围人事冷静的分析判断也足以令他迈着优雅的步子踱向命运的路口——命运或许不被他驾驭，但命运也没有完全掌握过他。

所以当他在东面的一个临海小镇碰到西索，那种由内而外的从容会让人以为一切都在库洛洛·鲁西鲁的预料之中，他就该在此时此地与西索相遇。

西索挂着浓烈的笑，目光驻留在背对着他垂钓的库洛洛身上。而库洛洛，尽管丧失了念能力，依旧早早察觉到了西索的接近，在距离适中的时候放下了鱼竿，回过头浅笑着冲西索打招呼。阳光正好，库洛洛穿着干净利落的黑色T恤，卷起裤脚露出半截小腿，连笑容都显得一尘不染。

“没想到你还有钓鱼这样的兴趣~”西索随手将卡牌抵在唇边，眼里是抑制不住的兴奋与疯狂。库洛洛向来随心所欲，等待的时候做着考验耐心的事，还真像是蜘蛛所为。

“‘往东走’，已经走到了优路比安大陆的尽头，无法继续前行。所以我想也是时候与‘等待我的人’见面了。”库洛洛并不为自己的无所事事辩驳，他收拾好钓具，起身看了看一旁的桶——看来今天依旧收获平平。

“那么西索，麻烦你带路了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在友客鑫篇中，酷拉皮卡并未使用追魂之链的测谎能力，判断虚实基本都是借助于旋律，因此我认为他的测谎能力是友客鑫篇之后才发掘出来的。而且本质上测谎和追踪是相似的，就像黑暗大陆篇中他展现的查探卧底的能力，其实和他刚去应聘保镖的时候用追魂之链测出应聘者中的暗桩是一样的。假如他追踪的就是“说谎者”，那份能力不就可以测谎了吗？估计他自己也是后知后觉wwwww而关于酷拉皮卡是否会用枪——我坚信是用的！因为帅！一名合格的黑社会怎么能不用枪呢！而且对于普通人来说，枪的威慑力比不明所以的念能力大多了。带领手下的话，一方面是造势，另一方面也是因为酷拉皮卡已经坐到二把手的位置，从漫画中看，他在搜集火红眼的事也不是秘密了（起码情报组内的人应该都知道了）。酷拉皮卡的念能力主要还是用于对付旅团，对付其他人的话，普通黑社会的威慑手段就够了wwwww虽然他的戒律之链也可以对旅团以外的人使用，但违约即死的规定也得死一个才能起到威胁作用，酷拉皮卡才不会滥杀无辜呢。文中他朝可乔克连开六枪，不仅仅是威慑，更多还是出于愤怒。原因的话，和小杰对信长的愤怒是一样的：以为是冷血无情的恶鬼，却为同伴流泪；以为是贪婪无度的收藏家，却口口声声说着亲人。这样的人更无法原谅。  
> 此外，库洛洛就是随心所欲的人，于是我也随心所欲地让他钓鱼去了╮(￣▽￣)╭~ 


	2. Chapter 2

“可以问你一个问题吗？”

库洛洛向并肩而行的除念师露出微笑。他放下了头发，年轻的面容与无辜的神色相得益彰，“如果念兽被召回，我是不是会回到除念前的状态？”这个人总能在陌生人面前表现得礼貌又健谈，让人忍不住放下戒心，“你也看到我现在的样子了。如果封住我念能力的人找到了你，通过种种手段迫使你把念兽收回去，我的处境将比现在更糟糕。”

“这一点你们大可不必担心，”亚本加纳强迫自己忽略身后红发男人火辣辣的视线，解释道，“念兽被召唤之后，只有达成念能力解除的条件或是杀死施念者，才能使它消失。除此之外，就是把我杀了，念兽也不会消失的。”

很好。库洛洛暗忖道，这样他才能放手去盗取除念师的能力。之前有所顾忌，是担心盗取能力后念兽消失，让自己再度回到念能力被封的状态；现在确定念兽不会消失，又达成了盗取能力的条件之一，接下来的偷盗几乎水到渠成。

他们走到了一片林中空地，除念师立刻着手做起了准备工作。海边的森林郁郁葱葱，苍翠中蕴满湿气。远处传来渔人的歌声，清亮地飘荡在海风中，擦过海鸥的翅尖，掠过树梢的嫩叶，拂进旅人的耳中，继而滚落到心底。

库洛洛的记忆中也有一段类似的歌声，埋在一盒小小的磁带里，随着他的喜新厌旧失却了旋律。

刚开始，只是想“得到”而已。

那盒磁带如同某种欲念的具象化，轻巧地划过空中，在他紧握之后，变得更加坦荡自由。于是他开始肆无忌惮地追求，不择手段地获取，纯粹的执念和纯粹的自由交织在一起，铺展成巨大而绵密的蛛网。

哗啦——

亚本加纳点燃了堆好的柴火，捧着人偶通知库洛洛：“除念的准备工作已经做好了。”

库洛洛颔首起身，同时思忖着如何在除念之后对付西索。根据亚本加纳的描述，念兽会一直跟着自己，直到自己满足念能力解除的条件，或者……杀死锁链手。他并不认为酷拉皮卡施加的念能力有解除条件，即使有，也应该是“自愿解除”一类的，因此除掉锁链手确实是当下最优的选择了：对方复仇的执念深重，能力棘手，旅团已经因为他折损了两名成员。放任这道威胁存在，并不利于旅团的延续与发展。而眼前这位除念师的能力，无疑是应对锁链手的有效手段，起码能在被插入念刃后摆脱制约的桎梏。库洛洛即将见识除念的过程，只需要最后抚触书皮的掌印，就可以盗取这项重要的新能力。

他可不想将这一过程展示给西索看，更不欲透露自己已经拥有的能力。西索对两人之间的决斗执着异常，旅团成员们也因此充分信任他在除念之事上的付出。然而欠了这么个人情，库洛洛依旧无意与对方决斗。

想到这，旅团团长将目光投向了在一旁摆弄扑克的魔术师。对方手执红心A，冲库洛洛露出妖冶又期待的笑。海风在这一刻变得更加浓郁，库洛洛的刘海被风吹散，等臂十字在其间若隐若现。潮湿的气息浸渍了渔歌，每一个音节都被吹落到更为遥远的地方，变得越发神秘朦胧。

西索一定会抓住这次机会，并且不让自己有拖延的可能。否则等自己与团员汇合后，他就永远失去决斗的机会了。黑发青年踱步到火堆前，与除念师并排而立。他甚至可能为了提防自己除念后脱身，早已将伸缩自在的爱粘在自己身上。青年平静的目光扫过亚本加纳，最终驻留在跳动的火苗上。完成除念的那一刻，就得抓住亚本加纳，然后瞬间转移。瞬移的能力并不能带他去太远的地方，但是足够了，等西索追上他，亚本加纳早已被他请离现场，他的能力也存封在盗贼的极意里了。

木柴燃烧发出细微的爆破声，夹杂在亚本加纳低沉的的念词间。

“森林的精灵啊，请替库洛洛·鲁西鲁除去身上的不净之念……”

而后亚本加纳将念能力注入人偶，并用细枝缠绕人偶的躯干。火势在人偶落入的一瞬间高涨了数倍，盛大的火光中，一道巨大的身影带着呜咽声慢慢浮现……

“成功了吗……”亚本加纳喃喃道，额头滚落的汗珠出卖了他的紧张。强盛的火苗，庞大的身影，无不彰显出缠绕在此次顾客身上的念多么可怕与强烈。

一会儿不知道会蹿出怎样的怪物来……

火堆中的念兽突然爆发出一阵长啸，高燃的火焰在音波的冲击下尽数熄灭，四周的树木也随着这道劲风弯折倒塌。库洛洛赶在强风袭至前，迅速扯着亚本加纳向后退去；不远处的西索则毫发无损地站在原地，身旁落满了飞溅的碎屑。他的目光粘连在库洛洛身上，嘴角咧开划拉出兴奋的弧度。

升腾的烟幕渐渐平息，灰烬中心，原本不断膨胀着的巨大身躯静止了，化作一团漆黑的庞然大物，看不出本来面貌。亚本加纳不由地凝神屏息，紧紧注视着灰烬中的未知物。短暂的寂静之后，念兽的躯体如同燃烧后的木桩，一块块剥落，直至轰然倒塌。

眼前发生的一切都远远超出了除念师的预想：念兽失控，化为灰烬……除念失败。损失一笔生意并不算什么，亚本加纳担心的是，自己能否从现在的境地中全身而退。红发魔术师已经浑身散发出战意与杀气，亚本加纳本能地感到危险，视线不由飘向身后的黑发青年——相比于魔术师的张狂，青年沉静的脸上看不出太多情绪。但是在场的人都明白，念兽的召唤，失败了。

西索翻掌握住一张扑克，向另外两人踏出了一步，亚本加纳立刻受惊般后退。远方的渔人不知不觉间已经停止了吟唱，火光散尽后的天空重归于净蓝，林间只剩下树叶的摩擦声和除念师紧张的喘息声。

能跑掉吗……亚本加纳微微弓起了腰，掌间沁出的汗水一片冰凉。

“等等，”之前毫无动作的库洛洛突然发言，差点把亚本加纳吓得跳起来，“你们看。”他空白无言的表情终于出现了一丝裂痕，修长的手指指向已是一抔灰烬的念兽。众人目光汇聚之处，另一道幼小的身影从灰烬之下爬了出来。

这一次，就连库洛洛和西索，都吃惊地睁大了眼。

“酷拉皮卡……！”

被呼唤的金发青年转过身，静静等待诺斯拉帮的大小姐一脸怨念地冲到自己面前。

“什么嘛！为什么你刚回来了又要离开！”妮翁跺着脚抱怨道，撒娇的语气和气鼓鼓的模样看上去十分可爱——如果忽略那令人毛骨悚然的爱好的话。

酷拉皮卡却仍旧是一副波澜不惊的样子，仿佛从他将民族服脱去换上西装的那一刻，整个人就变得更为淡漠了。

“有一个任务需要我去单独执行，大概两周之后就会回来，期间旋律会留下来照顾您的。”酷拉皮卡冲着追赶而至的旋律点头示意。不咸不淡的语气并没有起到太大的安抚作用，少女那“你们都是骗子！爸爸整天也不知道去哪里！就把我关在这个地方！”的呼喊也丝毫不见平息。

莱特·诺斯拉在女儿失去念能力之后一蹶不振，现在真正掌握帮派实权的，是表面上的二把手酷拉皮卡。妮翁的心里没有那么多弯弯绕绕的小心思，但她也知道大家都听酷拉皮卡的，因此总是缠着酷拉皮卡，希望自己能获得出门去的许可。可是自从酷拉皮卡调入情报小组，就变得行踪不定，整日奔波在各地，根本见不到人。于是原本就无聊的妮翁大小姐更加憋闷了。

酷拉皮卡有时为了抚慰自家小姐的情绪，会给她带一些“礼物”。那些人体器官真是令人作呕，可是为了继续追踪火红眼的情报，他不得不放弃一些无用的坚持。那个在猎人考试中因为对方失去战意而不肯继续战斗的自己，已经那么遥远，努力回想都看不清晰了。

但是没有时间感怀。进入黑手党后的每一步，每一个脚印，都带着血迹，蜿蜒在这条看不见终点的路上。

不能回头了。他知道的。

胸口传来郁郁的疼痛，酷拉皮卡的双目瞬间变得血红。多亏了隐形眼镜的遮挡，妮翁并没有发现他的改变；然而听力过人的旋律还是敏锐地发现了他的异常，在狂乱的心跳声中朝他投出担忧的目光。

“那么，我先告辞了。旋律，小姐就拜托你了。”酷拉皮卡强装镇定地说出这些话，便匆匆离去。

刚才莫名的心悸令他产生了糟糕的预感。

他快步走到自己的办公室，理出了几份材料，又急促地赶往情报小组。

“凛仙，”他将手中的材料放到凛仙桌上，吩咐道，“你帮我调查这几个人最近的动向。”

凛仙快速浏览了一遍材料首页提供的名单，然后起身朝酷拉皮卡点头致意，“好的，boss。”近一年来共事的默契让他无需多问，就知道酷拉皮卡想要哪些信息。

酷拉皮卡继续安排道：“接下来两周我要出任务，情报小组就暂且交由你负责。如果boss来询问我的去处，告诉他我去了西南面，执行韦伯家族相关的任务。”

拍卖会后不久，就曝出了十老头的死讯。整个黑道面临重新洗牌，各方势力割据，在一轮轮的联合、歼灭与吞并之后，新的格局逐渐成形。韦伯家族是这场战争中的后起之秀，与诺斯拉帮所属的力兹家族在位置上正好形成出口海外和深入内陆的对应优势，如果两家联手，旗下黑白两道的贸易增幅将十分可观。莱特·诺斯拉本人也对合作十分看好，如果能促成两家的联合，他的地位将不止于目前的帮派帮主，升入直系帮会指日可待。然而对方家族究竟有多少诚意还不得而知，自己家族里其他帮派的人是否已有动作也无迹可寻，因此酷拉皮卡作为情报小组组长先行调查，不算是逾矩。

这样一份借口听上去合情合理，连凛仙都信以为真。事实上，酷拉皮卡也确实有顺道造访韦伯家族的打算——只不过，这拜访花不了他两周的时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我对黑手党的组织构架完全不了解……但是根据原著，阴兽蚯蚓出现的时候，询问了达佐孽一行的身份，当时达佐孽回答说“力兹家族，诺斯拉先生的保镖”；后面善治（就是那个胖胖的矮个子，被酷拉皮卡打了的）嘲讽诺斯拉的时候也有强调自己可是十老头的直系帮主。可见直系帮派是优于普通帮派的，而且诺斯拉的势力并不大，只是女儿比较出名:)。但是十老头死后，肯定会有重组，诺斯拉这么有野心的人当然一心想着往上爬。失去了女儿的占卜能力，却又获得了酷拉皮卡的助力，这个男人最后应该不至于衰败，但也不会像以前一样扶摇直上了。  
> 关于库洛洛盗取除念师能力后念兽是否存在，这里采用了不消失的设定，嗯，因为我是团长迷妹……XD其实是芬克斯在遇到奇犽小杰的时候说过，人死了，念不见得就会消失，有时会更强。因此可以推出，人死后，施放的念能力可能会：1.消失；2.不变；3.增强。酷拉皮卡的就是增强型，除念师的我认为比较可能是不变的。首先，原著设定里就说了念兽只有在满足念能力解除条件，或者念能力使用者（这里的“念能力使用者”我理解为施念的人而非施放念兽的人，否则直接说“除念师”就可以了）死去后，才会消失。其次，如果除念师死了念兽会消失，就要牵扯出许多设定上的问题……比如，在G·I篇中，假如除念师给第三人A除了炸弹魔的念，炸弹魔引爆炸弹之后，只有除念师和A没被炸死，然后除念师因为别的原因死了，念兽也消失了，那么A身上的炸弹就回来了，它是爆炸，还是不爆炸呢？此外，亚本加纳的能力是利用森林的生命力和自己的具现化能力召唤念兽，念兽又是对应于所除念能力施念者的，也就是说，念兽的存在和亚本加纳的具现化能力、森林的精灵之力以及所除的念能力有关，其中亚本加纳的具现化能力反而不是关键性的。废话了这么多，其实就是想说明，本文中亚本加纳就是死了，念兽也不会消失，更不用说只是被团长盗个念了=w=  
> 不过对于除念这一段，我还有许多的疑问，这些问题我就不一一罗列了，反正可以归纳为6个，每个问题以是否来回答，能够引导出两条不同的剧情走向，因此共有2的6次方，64种可能的组合。我大概会选几种喜欢的设定用在不同的文中吧=w=


	3. Chapter 3

海风微凉，带着淡淡的咸味，吹散了点缀夜空的星光。不时有船只驶入港口，有序而静谧。与海港的安宁形成鲜明对比的，是佩尔拉城内的喧嚣。根据凛仙提供的信息，韦伯家族将在今晚举行盛大的假面舞会，各类名流都被邀请到场。酷拉皮卡知道，这是明面上的聚会，暗地里的拉拢与交易。面具令人更好地隐藏自己，也更彻底地暴露欲望。他为自己准备了新的身份，毕竟诺斯拉帮的二把手在黑手党内也是小有名气，尽管很少露面，受雇的猎人仍能通过猎人网站获取他的信息。想要避免打草惊蛇，就必须化装成不被认出的样子，而最好的方式，就是男扮女装。

豪车接二连三地驶入庭院，宾客们带着精致的面具下车，款款步入韦氏的宅邸。富丽堂皇的宅邸内飘出悠扬的乐声，撩动着交错的人影和斑斓的光线，将一副副面具映衬得光怪陆离。酷拉皮卡戴着金色长卷发，身着水色晚礼服，透过面具冷静地审视着眼前一切。他穿过人群，走入宅邸，里面的一切更为奢华，却又似乎掩埋着难以言说的吊诡。

舞池中央的人们已经随着音乐翩跹起舞，酷拉皮卡从服务生递来的托盘上取了一杯香槟，状似随意地沿着舞池走动。他能感觉到这栋宅邸中潜伏着不少高手，宴会主人以利亚·韦伯显然明白这样的晚会存在危险，事先安排了保镖混迹在人群中。宾客多而杂，仅从身形判断身份根本不可能，以利亚身边一定有能够准确找到目标甚至将目标转移到身边的念能力者。

酷拉皮卡开始往会场边缘移动，同时寻找合适的时机来使用追魂之链。他巡视的目光扫过会场，而后定格在了宾客休息区的方向——一名黑发男子正靠坐在欧式座椅上，低头专注地阅读一本酷拉皮卡从未见过的书；男人的腿上坐着一个一头金发的孩子，应该和小杰奇犽差不多年纪，也身着西装头戴面具，安静地搂着男人的脖颈和男人一起看书。

静寂的画面与喧闹的会场格格不入，很难不让人注意到。

像是感受到了少年疑虑的视线，黑发男子忽然抬起头，回望酷拉皮卡。他苍白的脸上戴着漆黑的假面，挡住了眼睛却凸现了面容的立体。酷拉皮卡看到男人弯起唇角，朝自己露出了礼节性的微笑。黑白分明的神秘与秾艳让往来的宾客不由猜测，那面具下究竟是怎样一副英俊的面容。

少年不自在地别开目光，捋了捋耳侧的金发，企图掩盖前一刻盯着对方的失态。在观察会场的过程中看见可疑人物并产生注意很正常，但是被对方发现就是另一回事了。好在这一过程在外人眼里就像是少女心意被撞破的羞怯，男人甚至放下书，端起一旁桌上的笛形杯向他致意。

“美丽的小姐，可否与你共饮一杯呢？”

喧闹的会场中，这道声音却是如此有力地直抵酷拉皮卡。

眼前的男人是个厉害的角色，酷拉皮卡能够感觉到。要拒绝吗？自己正装扮成女性，还戴着面具，哪怕对方真的知晓酷拉皮卡，也根本认不出自己。但既然已经被注意到，就难保接下来的行动不会被对方察觉。在不知道对方身份的情况下，贸然行动只会平添麻烦，酷拉皮卡决定先按兵不动。他调整了自己的声音，扯开嘴角微笑回应道：“我的荣幸。”

多亏与妮翁的长期相处，眼下刻意而为的一言一行还真是颇具小姐风范。酷拉皮卡深吸了一口气，坐到男人的邻座。两人举杯相碰，气泡酒纯粹的色泽在舞池的灯光下璀璨炫目，温婉地透着纸醉金迷的醇香。他轻抿了一口杯中的酒，目光悄然掠过男人。对方被酒润湿的薄唇和上下翻动的喉结都在这片靡靡之音中流露出无法言说的性感，酷拉皮卡却没有多做停留，他的关注点始终集中在那个孩子身上——男人喝酒的时候那孩子也紧紧搂着他，就像一个孤僻的孩子对自己父亲的依赖。

或许是沉默的氛围让男人误解了什么，他轻拍着腿上的孩子，朝酷拉皮卡介绍道：“这是我的儿子。很抱歉他是个自闭症患儿，目前还不会跟人打招呼。”

“我对此感到万分遗憾。”酷拉皮卡向男人腿上的孩子露出了试探性的微笑。孩子顺势抬起头，更加抱紧了男人。他的嘴角紧紧抿着，像是在警惕酷拉皮卡。

“我总是带他去各种各样的社交场合，希望能改善他的症状。”男人自顾自地说了下去，仿佛无法为外人道的隐秘辛酸终于在这场伪装身份的晚会上找到了倾诉的出口。或许是因为面具遮挡了他本来的面目，又或许是刚刚那杯香槟舒缓了他的神经，原本包裹着他的疏离感与神秘感渐渐褪去，变得柔软亲和起来。“但是没用，他只爱看书。”

确实，发现这两人的时候，他们就在看书。酷拉皮卡接着想到自己的童年，如果没有书籍相伴，仇恨之下丛生的孤独与软弱或许会肆虐得更加嚣张。他甚至来不及遮掩，心里的话就脱口而出：“书籍虽然不热情，却是非常忠实的朋友。”

男人似乎对这一说法感觉新鲜，于是追问道：“书籍吐露的未必就是真相，如何能认定是‘忠实的朋友’？”

“就像人有时候会交到一意孤行的朋友，真正的书籍应当有信念，哪怕相信与坚持的与‘真相’有所偏离，阅读的时候也不过是与之辩论。”何况酷拉皮卡开始认识外界的时候，所接触的书籍都是诚挚的。他的目光，他的信念，他的仇恨，都那么纯粹，从未动摇。以至于后来，诡辩的书籍化身为古蛇也诱惑不了他。

“所以比起固执己见，你更看不上虚伪的人云亦云。”男人总结道。他轻抚怀里孩子柔顺的金发，继续了当前的话题，顺道推荐了自己喜爱的书。

一直以来，酷拉皮卡就像个孤独的行者，现实世界里幸运地遇见小杰一行人，书中的世界却仍旧只能掩藏着心事漂泊。失去派罗后，他不曾与人谈论书籍。然而这个晚上，在堆砌满室虚假的舞会，迎面怀抱里的一抹金黄，困惑和微妙的喜悦充盈了他的心底。太久远了，他居然从中获得了瞬息的宁静，只言片语都能揉进戏谑而萍水相逢的笑。如果不是酷拉皮卡清醒地记得自己来此处的目的与任务，他会愿意与对方多聊一会。

“不知你是否听说过《新大陆纪行》这本书？”

正准备找托辞离开的酷拉皮卡愣了一下，他对这名字有股难言的熟悉感，就好像对着满布岁月尘埃的书皮，隐约能看出标题行灰蒙蒙的轮廓。但是当他闭上眼用力回想，这行标题却模糊成了大概的形态，拼不出字句。

酷拉皮卡无奈地睁开眼，准备给出否定回答，会场的灯光却在这一刻同时熄灭。黑暗带来了一瞬的寂静，紧接着，宾客被踩踏发出的痛呼与咒骂，餐盘与酒杯落地产生的清响与悲鸣，还有保镖们寻找各自主人时纷然而至的脚步声与交流声开始在整个会场中此起彼伏。

在场名流陷入了躁动不安当中，纷纷含沙射影地埋怨舞会主人考虑不周，自信这样的失误绝不会出现在自己举办的活动上。

直到一阵尖锐的叫喊响彻宅邸，又戛然而止，人们才真正开始恐慌。

酷拉皮卡在熄灯的瞬间就进入了警备状态，红眼睛提升了身体机能，让他比旁人看得更加清楚。追魂之链飘到空中，飞快定位了以利亚所在的方向——舞会主人果然在楼上，现在是趁乱找到对方的绝佳时机。

一片混乱中旁人已然自顾不暇，酷拉皮卡迅速从座位中起身——进门时他就锁定了楼梯的位置——却有一只手比他更快地按在了肩膀上。

一瞬间，汹涌的寒意淹没了他。

“不要乱跑，会有危险。”耳边响起了男人低沉的声音，被黑暗浸润得潮湿而缠绵，融进酷拉皮卡冻结着的血液。

曾经也有那么一次经历，在酒店大堂中，他趁黑抓住了今生最大的敌人。锁链绑缚着对方，他贴着缀有蓝宝石的耳，命令道：“不要做无谓的挣扎，跟我走。”

眼下的情况就像是那时候的倒置，酷拉皮卡也不知道自己为什么觉察出了若有似无的熟悉感，他不受控制地联想到那个穷凶极恶的盗贼头目。可男人的额间没有刺青，那片光洁的皮肤完全看不出任何遮掩的痕迹；而且……凶恶的盗贼会这样温和地怀抱一个孩子吗？

酷拉皮卡冷冷甩开了男人按在肩头的手。

“看好孩子。”他只留下这么句话。

一上二楼，浓重的血腥味就扑面而来。酷拉皮卡面如止水，在追魂之链的指引下来到走廊尽头。

那里的房门紧闭着，仿佛有黑暗的气息萦绕。酷拉皮卡十分冷静地止步于门口，再度确认了锁链的指向。

不是这间房……锁链指的是房门边的墙壁，一定有什么机关。

楼道里一片昏暗，令找机关难上加难。酷拉皮卡敲了敲一侧的墙壁，听出里面是中空的。他还来不及有进一步的动作，就感到后背一凉。锁链手急忙向后甩出两条链子，拦下了破空而来的暗器。

武器落在地上的发出清响，这么近的距离下，酷拉皮卡才看清那是一排钉子。来人隐埋在一片黑暗中，不给酷拉皮卡任何思考的机会，就发动了新一轮的攻击。

锁链手吃力地应付着，很快就落了下风。他意识到，对面的人比自己更适应黑暗，在不透光的走道中，夜视能力强的一方明显占据着优势。

与此同时，在走廊尽头的那间房里，一道身影正翻箱倒柜。房间内没有灯火，只有巨大的落地窗透进月光，照出一片花纹繁复的地毯。一只鞋踏上花纹中心，正好落在螺旋纹路的断面上，仿佛踏着破碎的眼睛。

“你是在找这个吗，以利沙·韦伯先生？”

被称作以利沙的一方仿佛受了莫大的惊吓，从橱柜旁一跃而起。房门完好地关着，眼前的不速之客就像凭空出现在房里一样。

以利沙警惕地盯着来人：那人站在月光中，苍白的脸被黑色面具覆盖，看不出容貌。他的左手抱着一个孩子，右手拿着……

以利沙的眼神瞬间改变，男人右手拿着的正是他苦苦寻找的地图。

“你是谁？”以利沙强装镇定，他必须摸清来人究竟是哪一方的。

面具下的男人笑了起来，如同月色里优雅的吸血鬼。

“一位访客而已。”听他的语气，会产生此刻仍身处酒会的错觉——这个男人明明两手都被占据，却浑身充满了从容典雅之感。他像在品鉴红酒一样娓娓道来：“让我猜测一下，断电其实不是潜入宅邸的杀手干的，而是你干的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中“书籍虽然不热情，却是非常忠实的朋友”这句是雨果名言的变体，后面酷拉皮卡的狡辩听起来更像是库洛洛会用的说辞（其实他俩有些方面真的蛮像的哈哈哈哈），但库洛洛是不会把书比作朋友的啦我觉得wwwww  
> 最后吐槽一下自己起的名字：可乔克=cold joke，克劳斯=cross（十字架），佩尔拉≌pearl（海港的明珠嘛啊哈哈），韦伯=web（寓意蛛网），哥哥以利亚=Elijah（希伯来先知名），弟弟以利沙=Elisha（希伯来先知名）。圣经里面这两人是师徒，以利亚乘旋风升天的时候，以利沙看见他那件外衣掉下来，就把自己的衣服撕成两片，穿上以利亚的外衣，后来继承了先知的职务。嗯，这里真的没什么捏他，过分解读怕被教徒打，所以就只单纯映射一下这个继承关系（虽然最后都没有继承成功）。


	4. Chapter 4

“身为家族掌权人以利亚·韦伯的弟弟，你不甘心就这样当一个副手，而想取代以利亚，成为真正的家主，因此策划了这场闹剧。”男人一边阐述自己的想法，一边向着以利沙踱步。他的脚步轻不可闻，每一步都稳健地避开了地上令人惊惧的血迹，“你切断电源，是为了让所有宾客都知道有情况发生；那声尖叫也是，真正的杀手不会让目标发出这么大的动静。”

他说得足够明确了，以利沙要让自己的哥哥犯错，受到众人指摘，否则那位置他坐上去也不稳。

“你挑选了和几个不曾与以利亚交好的家族，杀手暗杀的都是这几个家族或旗下帮派的首领、要员，营造出一种以利亚意欲铲除的假象。但实际上，这些家族或是存在帮派内斗的问题，或是二把手有异心，全都禁不住挑拨，你一游说，他们就决定跟你联合起来铲除对手，夺权上位。”男人在以利沙面前站定，不慌不忙地拎着地图一端，挥手展开了地图，“不过在以‘英雄’形象登场‘制裁’以利亚之前，你打算先获得你哥哥的法宝——能找到任何想要之物的‘万象藏宝图’。”

以利沙惨败的脸色印证了男人的说法，不过他很快恢复了高高在上的姿态，嗤笑道：“你到底是谁？以利亚派来的侦探吗？很可惜，你的雇主现在应该已经死了。”

他的嗓音嘶哑，带着种柳暗花明后的疯狂。苦苦追寻的东西就在眼前的神秘男人手里，而对方不但没有武器，还抱着一个孩子，可笑的场景让以利沙狂妄地笑了起来。

男人不以为意，他开口的声音轻缓低沉，就像月下平静的清泉——

“找到以利亚。”

地图上原本的世界板块迅速消失，取而代之的是这栋宅邸的平面图。在这样细致的尺度下，以利沙很快就发现自己所在的房间旁边有一道红点。仔细看的话，这道红点正在非常缓慢地抖动！

“不、不可能！他怎么可能还活着？！”以利沙无法再故作冷静，发出了凶狠的低吼。

“找到这栋房子里刺杀以利亚的杀手。”

仍旧是宅邸的平面图，只不过刚才的红点消失了，地图上出现了三道新的红点，其中两道散落在角落里纹丝不动，另一道却在他们所处房间外的走廊上快速地跃动。

“看来你派出的三个杀手已经死了两个。”男人不紧不慢地评价道，“以利沙敢这样大张旗鼓举办酒会，确实是做足了安保呢。”

男人才说完，胸口就被一道冰冷的枪口堵上了。

“把地图给我。”以利沙此刻的表情只剩下狰狞，上膛的动作也被演绎得凶相毕露。

男人叹了口气，对方心心念念的地图就在他手中凭空消失了。然后，那骨瓷般白皙的手掌上多出了一本书。

酷拉皮卡逐渐感到精疲力竭，几处重要的关节被钉子刺伤，来不及治疗，新一轮暴雨般的钉子就破空而来。他也试过与攻击者沟通，可对方不曾给他任何回应。少年的行动越来越迟缓，此刻全靠着红眼状态的加持和多年来为了生存与复仇积累起来的意念在支撑。

绝不能在这里倒下……

黑暗中，最后的窟卢塔勉力贴着墙站直了身子，他的眼睛就像生起的炭火，越燃越亮。

杀手的手里又出现了一排针，只需要最后一次攻击，他的目标就会命断黄泉。酷拉皮卡连呼吸都在发颤，他紧盯着杀手的每一个动作，在对方即将出手的瞬间，做出了一个狠狠拉扯的动作——是锁链！隐去的锁链绕住了杀手的脚踝，在主人的牵动下令杀手身形一晃。钉子离手的瞬间，杀手立马意识到攻击落空了，他并没有被锁链绊住，而是就地一撑，腿快速划过一个圈，反倒带着锁链让酷拉皮卡摔在了地上。接着他伸手一抓，快速将拖拽到远处的锁链一圈圈收拢。奄奄一息的锁链手就这么被拖向死神，染血的裙子在拖行中更加残破不堪。他的嘴角却勾起了一道隐隐的笑，在褴褛衣衫的遮掩下，他的伤口正被看不见的治愈之链迅速恢复。

杀手非常谨慎，自始至终都没有靠近锁链的攻击范围，拽着目标靠近到一定距离，就重新甩出了钉子。酷拉皮卡一跃而起，治愈后的关节重获灵活，他快速收回了缠绕杀手的锁链，又额外甩出两条锁链抵挡袭来的钉子。

有经验的杀手迅速发现了忽隐忽现的链条和目标突然回复的身体之间的联系，他施展了凝，过人的夜视能力让他将目标的锁链动向看得一清二楚——

一共五条链子，三条用来防御，两条正向自己蜿蜒。

杀手手起钉落，迅速将对方隐藏的锁链钉在了两边的墙上，又趁着酷拉皮卡怔愣的瞬间拔下被固定的两条链子，用力一挥。锁链带着起伏的波浪向其主人袭去，如果不加阻拦，涌动的链条可能会震碎他的手骨。酷拉皮卡急忙后退，撤去了锁链。具现化出的锁链立刻在空中消弭无形，与此同时，酷拉皮卡感到膝盖一阵刺痛——杀手趁他撤走锁链的时机击中了他的膝盖。他支撑不住跪倒在地，立刻又有两枚钉子将他的手掌牢牢钉在地面。锁链手倒抽了一口冷气，发现戳穿手掌的钉子和之前攻击他的有所不同。这些钉子上带着强劲的念能力，其主人可怕的气息正通过伤口侵袭他的四肢百骸。

很快，酷拉皮卡的四肢都被牢牢钉在了地面。如果不拔出钉子，治愈之链也无法治疗他手脚上钻心刻骨的痛。

难道他要死在这个地方了吗？少年的胸中充满了不甘。他还未集齐族人的眼睛，让他们的灵魂得到安息；他还未消灭蜘蛛，让那个逍遥法外的团体从此无法作恶；他还未与友人重聚，聆听他们的经历与成长……

他的眼睛越烧越红，最后真如炭火一般，在最炽烈的光芒之后成为了灰烬。

也好。他想到，如果就这样死去，那库洛洛就会永远被他的制约缠绕，永远无法带领蜘蛛们兴风作浪了。

杀手将一柄比先前用过的钉子都要粗长的念钉朝酷拉皮卡投去，这是最后一击了，接着钉子会刺入他的皮肉，贯穿他的颈动脉，而他只能在喷涌的鲜血中挣扎着死去。

在一股了然的平和与报复的快意中，酷拉皮卡阖上了眼。

然而飞驰的钉子在距离他颈动脉不足一公分的地方停下了。这枚杀人利器就这么堪堪定在空中，仿佛被一股无形的力量束缚住，没办法移动分毫。

长久潜伏于厮杀的寂静终于被打破，一旁的墙壁发出隆隆的声响，酷拉皮卡没能找到的那扇暗门就在此刻打开了。

“交易结束，”一道低沉平缓的声音从门后响起，“你的雇主已经死了。”

伴随着这句话，两颗的头颅滚到了杀手脚边。头颅的主人们瞪着大大的眼睛，露出了标准的死不瞑目的模样。酷拉皮卡认出其中一颗头颅，居然是与诺斯拉帮同属力兹家族的另一帮派的老大。

他雇了杀手来杀自己。酷拉皮卡很快反应过来。毕竟家族里那么多帮派，竞争也很激烈，谁先搭起与韦伯家族之间的桥梁，谁就更可能获得力兹先生的亲赖。更何况自己现在是诺斯拉帮的二把手，趁此机会铲除另一帮派的主力，于对方而言简直是一举两得。问题是……他是怎么知道自己的行程和伪装的身份的？酷拉皮卡的眼神暗了下去，看来脱身后得立刻让凛仙彻查帮里的人了。

一直沉默不语的杀手打量了一下那两颗头颅，终于开口：“死了两位雇主，你这样我会亏本的。”和说话内容相反，他的声音里没有丁点波澜，仿佛雇主的死亡、生意的损失都与己无关。然后他指了指被他钉在地上的酷拉皮卡，“虽然收了定金，但是我在这个目标上花了很长时间，足够做好几单生意了。”

酷拉皮卡感觉这道声音万分熟悉，片刻之后他才想起来——这是奇犽的大哥！

门后的男人缓缓走了出来，已经习惯黑暗的另外两人看出他一手抱着个孩子，另一手拖着个人。被拖拽着的人双目紧闭，脑袋低垂，看不出是死是活。

“做生意总是有风险的。”男人的声音依旧平静。他随手把拖出来的人扔在墙边，然后放下怀里的孩子，牵着他的手来到了酷拉皮卡面前。

鼻腔在男人靠近的瞬间溢满了比刚才更为浓重的血腥味，浸透了酷拉皮卡本就疲惫的神经。他艰难地抬眼，目光掠过男人被黑色面具遮挡的面庞，以及手里牵着的金发男孩。如果不是手边这抹金色，这人早已彻底融进黑暗中，浑然到难以辨认。

眼前的人果然不简单。酷拉皮卡想着，他和杀手明显是旧识，不过根据两人的对话，这个人的目与杀手是相悖的，他并不想让自己死。即便如此，酷拉皮卡仍旧警惕地望着对方。

男人静默地与他对视了片刻，随即蹲下身，在这一过程中，他的左手仍旧紧紧牵着一旁的孩子。“怎么能如此粗暴地对待这位美丽的’小姐’呢？”男人嘴上这么说，下手的力道可丝毫不含糊。他很快就把桎梏着酷拉皮卡的念钉尽数拔出，那枚定在空中的钉子也被他扔回了伊路米脚边。

拔出钉子的部位汩汩冒血，甚至比被钉子贯穿的时候更难熬。然而比起这些痛楚，更令酷拉皮卡难以忍受的是趴伏在地的屈辱，他无视疼痛，快速坐了起来。由于不便在来历不明的人面前施展能力，他只好从裙尾上撕扯下一些布条，为自己包扎。

戴着面具的男人没有帮忙，他站起身，一只手始终紧紧牵着自己的孩子。

该说是关怀备至吗？酷拉皮卡心里觉得讽刺，一边带孩子沐浴腥风血雨，一边又展露出对孩子的紧张与照顾，简直矛盾至极。

“看在我们认识的份上，我得提醒你，”伊路米的声音不咸不淡，听不出分毫情绪，“他是个男的。”

男人毫不介意地耸耸肩，回复道：“走吧，破坏了你一桩生意，我给你介绍桩新的。”

走廊尽头的房门在此刻应声打开，清凉的夜风灌了进来，将令人窒息的血味冲淡。

杀手率先朝着敞门迎送他的房间走去，男人则重新抱起了孩子，居高临下对酷拉皮卡交代道：“那边昏迷的家伙就是韦伯家族的主人以利亚·韦伯，一会麻烦你照顾一下了。”

“等一下。”酷拉皮卡包扎完最后一处伤口，神情恢复了凛冽，“你有什么目的？为什么要救我？”

男人直直望着他，那一刻，酷拉皮卡清晰地感觉到了对方目光里的寒意。

“我不能让你死。”

说完，他就消失在了月夜里。

血腥味也被稀释得几近飘渺。

明知故问。酷拉皮卡深深叹了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前边写了一大段杀手怎么跟酷拉皮卡对战，给人感觉好像伊路米杀个人得费好大的劲，其实不是的！是因为对手是酷拉皮卡啊！我是基于“酷拉皮卡很厉害”以及“但是厉害不过伊路米”这两点来进行描写的XDDD  
> 我相信伊路米作为操作系高手，肯定不止一两种念钉（操控、洗脑、易容什么的不同种类不同程度各来一份吧～），所以这里的设定是：普通攻击是量产化的钉子，后面钉住酷拉皮卡的是加强版，最后一击致命的是产量最少但是灌注的念能力最强的“稀有物品”。  
> 然后，不知道文中是否表述清楚了，其实两颗人头一颗是以利沙的，这样伊路米就不需要杀以利亚了；另一颗是某帮派老大的，他雇了伊路米去杀酷拉皮卡，所以他也得死。


	5. Chapter 5

从佩尔拉的中心往海边走，每一步都是在与城内的喧嚣做告别。抱着孩子的男人快速穿梭在海港明珠的巷弄中，一身烟火被渐次浓重的寂静洗脱，徒留沉默的黑。他的速度比风更快，几个灵巧的转身后，就已经站定在一栋小别墅前。和每一个归家的主人一样，男人用钥匙打开了门，带着孩子走进屋内。

一进屋，男人就放下孩子，动手脱去了繁冗的礼服外套，又摘下了挡在眼前的黑色面具。面具下藏着一张年轻而英俊的脸，只可惜眉目间透着几分阴郁，平添了肃穆。此刻，如果有友客鑫的黑道在一旁，一定会认出这个噩梦般的男人就是在友客鑫拍卖会上掀起腥风血雨的幻影旅团团长，库洛洛·鲁西鲁。

与恶魔同名的男人从外套口袋里摸出了两枚圆形耳坠，让它们重新点缀在耳垂。接着他无视身旁捉着他衣角的孩子，迈步向楼梯走去。然而他才跨出一步，大腿就被那孩子牢牢抱住了。库洛洛低下头，发现对方居然模仿自己的动作摘掉了脸上的面具。那张与酷拉皮卡肖似的精致面庞微微扬起，用一种不可能出现在锁链手脸上的可怜神情望着自己。两人对视片刻，库洛洛最终认命般伸出手，牵着对方一起去往楼上的卧室。

这个累赘帮他暂时摆脱了西索无止休的纠缠，但他不可能一辈子让这么只比西索还难缠的念兽跟着自己。

是的，除念没有成功，但也不算完全失败。

当灰烬中爬出一只满身尘埃也盖不住金色光芒的小念兽时，以为除念失败的人们都吃了一惊。脏兮兮的小念兽站起身子，那模样分明就是一个人类小孩。而且，那张被烟灰染黑的脸冷冷冰冰，只有红眼睛传达出最为激烈的情绪，怎么看都像是锁链手小时候的样子。

库洛洛和西索纷纷向亚本加纳投以询问的目光，除念师半晌才磕磕绊绊地回答道：“念兽的面貌是由施念者的能力决定的……这个模样大概是他信念最强烈的时刻。只能说，你、你的那个施念者用在你身上的念非常强大，但也非常……纯粹。”

似乎是一句赞赏。库洛洛不以为意，问道：“那除念还能继续吗？”

亚本加纳没来得及作答，光溜溜的念兽就已跑到库洛洛面前，抱住了男人的大腿。 库洛洛不动声色地等待着念兽的下一步动作。

除念师有些汗颜：“我从未碰见过这样的情况，但是根据我的经验，这是因为施加在你身上的念能力太强，无法召唤出能完整吞下它的念兽。”

“呵~”西索发出轻笑，注视着黑发男人蓄势待发的手臂肌肉。念兽一旦做出任何具有威胁性的举动，库洛洛就会将它消灭。

不过从念兽的表现看来，它根本就非常喜欢库洛洛。刚诞生时冰冷尖锐的表情迅速褪去，变得生动起来。小念兽眯着眼睛，软糯的脸在男人小腿上一蹭一蹭，烟灰被蹭掉不少，露出了底下白嫩的皮肉。

蹭脸是小动物表示亲昵的典型方式。库洛洛思考到，难道是因为有食物吗……

“你告诉过我，对方施加于你的制约有两条。”亚本加纳斟酌再三，还是决定用最直白的方式告知男人，“现在，你只能选择要先解除哪一条制约。”

库洛洛大概只思考了一秒钟。

他微微俯下身，贴着念兽的耳朵轻声邀请道：“开动吧，让我恢复念能力。”

少年“酷拉皮卡”的脸上立刻咧开了一盏原始的笑，它伸手勾住库洛洛的脖子，凑近了男人胸口。粉嫩的舌头伸出一小截，抵在结实的胸膛。然后它舌尖一钩，做出个扯咬的动作，库洛洛就看到半截锁链拖了出来，被念兽吃得咔嚓作响。

奇特的是，这半截锁链是竖着裂开的。库洛洛甚至能看清锁链末端残缺的尖刺。

不过比起这些细枝末节，真正让库洛洛欣喜的，是重新充盈他体内的能量。那股能量比骨骼更坚实，比血液更温暖，比皮肤更亲切——那是属于他的念能力！

吞食完毕的念兽重新抱住库洛洛的大腿，蜘蛛头目没有理他，径自具现化出了盗贼的极意。他的眼里盛着汹涌的黑暗，西索眼中则点燃了灼热的光芒。

场面一触即发，两个人迸发的能量碰撞在一起。

西索失控的杀气铺天盖地般让亚本加纳感到恐惧。除念师后退了两步，随即发疯一般转身飞奔起来。他可不想被那两个人的战斗波及到，于是拼了命向前跑，只想尽早脱离身后的修罗场。这个时候，他已经不在乎这笔生意了，巨额定金早已打入他的账户，剩下的他也无所谓了。

但是没跑出多久，他就感到一阵天旋地转。虽然周围仍旧是森林，但他清楚，自己已经不在刚才的地方了，而他想要躲避的恶鬼之一正气定神闲地站在他面前。

亚本加纳吓得跌坐在地。他惊慌地爬起来，想要换个方向逃跑，库洛洛却巧妙地挡住了他的去路。男人将书合上，礼貌地对除念师说：“可以帮我拿一下吗，亚本加纳先生？”

除念师机械地接过那本书，不敢轻举妄动。库洛洛趁此机会弯下腰，把趴在自己腿上的念兽扒了下来。

他假意温柔地开口，对念兽说：“我牵着你，好吗？”

念兽听话地站到了地上，一只手紧紧抓着库洛洛的裤管，另一只手牢牢握住男人宽厚的手掌，那副场景就像温情的两兄弟。

亚本加纳隐隐觉得有些不对劲，他开始胡乱猜测，担心手上的书会不会给他下了某种念。恐惧盖过了一切，他想，他必须找到一个脱身的办法。然后他想到了一个人，一个可能解决眼前男人问题的人。他告诉库洛洛：“我认识一个除念师，叫郭，目前正为优路比安大陆西南面的韦伯家族工作。他说不定可以帮你！”

库洛洛再度微笑起来，彬彬有礼地向亚本加纳致谢：“感谢你如此帮助我。虽然深感抱歉，但我觉得有必要告诉你，我刚刚在你身上施加了念。”

果然！亚本加纳吓出了一身汗，不知该不该把手上的书扔出去。

“现在再举行除念仪式会来不及，西索马上就能追上我们。不过，制约要解除其实很简单，只需抚触书面的掌印就行了。”库洛洛拎起亚本加纳的右手，带着他的手腕让他的掌心严丝合缝地贴在了书面的掌纹上，“就像这样。”

亚本加纳确实感到一股念能力离开他的身体，被吸入了书本。这让多疑的除念师松了口气。

“为了表示歉意，也为了报答你，一会儿我会用我的能力直接把你送到海边，你就想办法坐船离开吧。”库洛洛拿回了自己的书，转身面对林中杀气最浓郁的某个方向。

飞鸟腾空而起，逃命一般散落在零碎天空的各个角落。高大的乔木被阵风刮动，东摇西摆间枝叶簌簌作响。库洛洛手中的书也随风翻到了某一页。

“走吧。”他的声音风轻云淡。

除念师消失在了原地，与此同时，西索从一旁的树丛中走了出来。

伸缩自在的爱此刻应该就粘在自己身上。西索的两项能力都非常好用，但是库洛洛知道，自己没法同时盗走这两种能力。

他领着念兽走到西索面前，浓妆的魔术师勾起了嘴角，没来得及动手，库洛洛就先开口了：“西索，你能用轻薄的假象盖住我额头的十字印记吗？”

西索愣了一下，随后饶有兴味地咧开了嘴角。

“可以啊~”

库洛洛指了指自己左手牵着的念兽，说道：“你也看到了，这个样子，我不可能全力以赴跟你对战。但是刚才除念师告诉我了一个或许能解决念兽的人，我准备去西南面的韦伯家族拜访他。带着孩子已经够引人注目了，最好能不露痕迹地遮住额头的十字。”

西索了然，他伸手拂过库洛洛的额头，那道鲜明的、代表旅团团长的印记就被光洁的“皮肤”所替代了。

库洛洛翻动书页，空气中具现化出了一个巨大的水银球。团长对着水银端详了一下自己的倒影，评价道：“果然毫无破绽。这个能维持多久？”

“我不在你身边的话，最多能维持48小时，前提是你不让任何人碰到它。”西索对这颗水银球表现得很有兴趣，可惜库洛洛很快就把它收起来了。真是的，他还没来得及猜一猜这颗球的作用呢~

“两天足够了。”库洛洛抱起身旁孩子一样的念兽，“我现在就动身前往韦伯家族，你要一起来吗？”

西索拒绝了他：“我对那样的场合可没有兴趣，更何况，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“看得见吃不着真是太抓心了~我还是先回游戏中玩一会吧❤”

“‘与旅团成员断绝一切往来’的制约束缚着我，我迟早会联系你的，西索。”

西索转身摆摆手：“我当然知道~”

他期待的是一场酣畅淋漓的大战，库洛洛的状态越好，他越有斗志。在此之前，帮任何忙都是值得的。

两人就此分道扬镳，奔赴各自的目的地。

要让西索的掌纹合在书面上真的太难了，库洛洛知难而退，放弃盗取轻薄的假象，反正他的另一个目的已经达到：他用言语误导了西索，实际上他找除念师是为了解除剩下的制约，而不是为了除去念兽。应该说，哪怕再多一只念兽，他也可先回到团员之中，再另想办法。但是到那时候，西索再想胁迫他战斗就基本不可能了。

然而当他将那个除念师邀请到自己刚抢来的海滨别墅，说明了意图之后，对方却告诉他：“我没法解除你身上的制约。”

这名叫郭的除念师解释说，解除第二条制约要有同时解除第一条制约的强大念能力，如果真有这样厉害的除念师存在，那么库洛洛第二条制约解除的时候，他身上的念兽也会被吞噬。也就是说，单独解除第二条制约，和同时解除两条制约，并没有差别。

果然没那么简单……库洛洛翻出盗贼的极意，打算将没用的除念师灭口。

“等一下！”凄厉的叫喊回荡在密闭的房间之中，郭被两条鱼抵在墙上啃食，缩放的瞳孔倒映出黑发男人冷漠的面容，还有他脚边人形念兽通红的眼，“我的boss！我的boss以利亚也是个念能力者！他的能力是找到任何东西！不管是人还是物！我带你去见他！去见他！他可以帮你找到能给你除念的人！”

库洛洛挑眉，他十分怀疑是否真存在强大到足以跟酷拉皮卡对他的恨意相抗衡的除念师。

“无论如何，感谢你提供的信息。”男人召回两条念鱼，带着金发念兽离开了别墅。门打开的一瞬间，除念师的身体像是被割断引绳的木偶，血肉模糊地落在了地上。

库洛洛带着“孩子”在城里逛了一下午，打听到韦伯家族将在第二天晚上举办盛况空前的化妆晚会。

“走吧，去给你买身衣服。”男人笑盈盈地对着把他的T恤当裙子穿的念兽说道，一句话拉开了之后偷盗与重逢的序幕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除念师郭=锅，exactly背锅侠:(  
> 前两章后记的要点挪到这里来讲了！所以这次的P.S.特别长特别长……  
> 首先，在我的设想中，这时候的库洛洛已经有书签了，上一章打斗的时候突然静止的钉子、应声打开的门都是库洛洛用念能力达成的。有点bug的地方是库洛洛用书签的时候，书可以离手，但是放在哪儿呢？毕竟西装没有大口袋，装不下他的书。对此我的想法是——让金发小念兽拿着呀:P  
> 其次，虽然很多人觉得库洛洛在原著中没有说过谎，但我文中的库洛洛是个不那么守信用的人（这一点以后还会有所体现，所以先打个预防针），他具有团队利益最大化的理性思维，只要符合利益，他能毫不犹豫地撒谎和毁约。我想表达的是一个虽然极端理性，但是喜怒哀乐随心所欲的库洛洛，这个库洛洛会哭会笑会生气，会把情绪以最平常的方式展现出来，却不会因为情绪影响自己的任何行动。也就是说，他不压抑自己，但也不放任自己。这是他既身为盗贼，又担任团队领袖的矛盾之处。  
> 然后要解释一下西索情绪上的转变。他其实很清楚被念兽缠着会影响库洛洛的发挥，但是一来，他忍了太久了，库洛洛总算恢复了念能力，他迫不及待想试试手；二来，库洛洛回复念力后的第一件事居然是“逃”（瞬移到了其他地方），这让西索hin生气。西索并不在意亚本加纳的逃脱，库洛洛说亚本加纳告诉他西南面有个除念师，那就证明刚两人刚才在一起，但是库洛洛留了下来，并且跟西索说明了意图，于是变化系的西索不那么生气了。  
> 最后讲几个能力上的设定：  
> 1.关于念能力的主人能不能感到自己能力的得失，我的设想是失去/获取的过程中是能感觉到力量流失/涌入的，但是如果没有这个过程，那念能力主人再度使用能力之前，他是不会发觉的。原著中，妮翁天生就有念能力，她自己不知道，所以能力被偷了她感觉不出来很正常。但是小杰是知道自己的念能力的，然而被亚路嘉除念后，他也是过了好久（世界树都爬过了）才疑惑地发觉自己念使不出来了。因此这一章里，亚本加纳能感到念能力的流失，但是因为有“我被下了制约”的前提印象，所以以为流失的是库洛洛在施加他身上的念。库洛洛早在相处中了解到这个人机敏多疑的性格，于是利用了这一点。  
> 2.文中西索说，如果他不在身边，轻薄的假象只能维持48小时。这在原著中并没有体现，原著里西索只说过，如果碰到了就会被揭穿。但是派克诺妲拿着带有假象的预言诗时，并没有露馅。我觉得西索只是说谎成性，随口忽悠的，轻薄的假相到底要怎么破除我们也不清楚。于是我想，空间上（物理触碰）不能突破，那就时间上呗~毕竟是贴上去的东西，又要靠念维持，如果西索不在，说不定过了时间就自然脱落了呢╮(￣▽￣)╭~  
> 3.关于库洛洛除念的障碍，我脑补了很多：酷拉皮卡的信念这么深，他的念能被完全除去吗？如果只能除去一半呢？是不是可以先除一半再除另一半？然后我发现，不行。因为念兽也是念，这么大一团念依附在被除念者的身上，另一半也残留在他身上，加起来不还是跟一开始的状态一样吗？


	6. Chapter 6

“嗯，好，接下来的事就麻烦你们了。”酷拉皮卡挂下电话，拿起自己的西装外套匆匆出了酒店。

这两天，这位诺斯拉帮实质上的首领忙得焦头烂额，清扫叛徒和协商合作的事占据了他大部分的时间。尽管彻查叛徒有旋律帮忙，但作为帮派实权者，酷拉皮卡不得不遥控全程，保证肃清工作彻底有效。与此同时，年轻的黑手党还要着手同韦伯家族的合作事宜。临行前他曾让凛仙调查过几个帮派首领的动向，判断出好些帮派可能会趁着这次晚会与韦伯家族牵线搭桥，成为诺斯拉帮的竞争对手。好在清醒后的以利亚将他视为救命恩人，欣然同意在诺斯拉帮的引荐下与力兹家族合作。

韦伯家主当然也有自己的考虑。舞会那晚他本该像往常一样用藏宝图找到合谈对象，并由具备空间能力的手下把人“请”到自己房间。结果引以为豪的能力失效了，念能力方面的行家郭也不知所踪。从今往后他惯用的手段可能不再有效，加上杀手消灭了几个帮派的要员，导致西南面一片混战。韦伯四面受敌，正是急需结盟的时刻。

酷拉皮卡趁热打铁草拟了一份合作协议，剩下的事他无法越俎代庖，便请示力兹家族的管事，请家族出面谈判，而他则谦虚地将功劳全都归于莱特·诺斯拉。

现在，在晚会后的第四天，酷拉皮卡终于得空踏上了海港明珠的主干道。沿着这条路一直往下走，会看到一座贝壳外形的建筑物，张开的贝面含着圆润的珍珠，是这座海港明珠地标性的建筑物——佩尔拉图书馆。

与可乔克约定的日子马上就要到来，酷拉皮卡在猎人网站上找过克劳斯岛的相关信息，可惜有用的资料寥寥无几，他转而打算在当地图书馆借一本岛志。金发青年在书架前徘徊良久，视线掠过了一道又一道书脊，要找的书却始终没有出现。

问询台的工作人员回复他：“很抱歉，先生，整个图书馆只有一本克劳斯岛岛志，三天前被人借走了。”

真是不幸的巧合。

酷拉皮卡思忖了一下，追问道：“那么这本书的出版社是？”

“这本书并未出版，它是一本手抄本，由韦伯家族捐赠给本图书馆。”

酷拉皮卡道了谢，索性借了本感兴趣的书回去。他没有急着阅读借来的书，而是先旁敲侧击地向以利亚表明了自己对克劳斯岛的兴趣。

“克劳斯岛虽然与我们隔海相望，却是一座实实在在的危岛，过去探险的人很少有平安归来的。”以利亚在电话中回复道，“所以几百年来关于克劳斯岛的岛志只有两本：一本是某个探险家归来后写就的，书成没多久他就意外身亡了，这本书我捐给了本地图书馆；另一本是古籍，目前被我收藏在家中。”

他欣然邀请酷拉皮卡到自己的藏书室参观。以利亚能够这么大方，就表明韦伯家族与力兹家族的谈判还算顺利。酷拉皮卡当即备置好礼品，拜访了韦伯宅邸。

“奇怪……”负责书籍养护的仆从一边浏览书目，一边喃喃自语。以利亚收藏的克劳斯岛岛志并非通用语写成，以他对这里的书籍的熟悉程度，绝不可能找不到这样一本令人印象深刻的书。

正在一旁与以利亚交谈的金发黑手党敏锐地捕捉到了这句低语，他不着痕迹地用余光打量仆从的方向，发现对方的神色正逐渐由疑惑转变为惊惶。

“怎么回事？”以利亚也注意到自己的仆从不如以往那样利索，半天都没找到自己要的书。

仆从低着头，战战兢兢地回复道：“报……报告先生，那本书不见了……”

所有书籍都整齐地摆放在多层书架上，除了上一次清点中还完好的克劳斯岛岛志。那本精美的古籍不翼而飞了。

酷拉皮卡询问仆从古籍的信息，随着对方越来越细致的描述，一本用古语撰写的书籍浮现在他的脑海中——他见过这本书！就在酒会那晚，戴着面具的神秘男人怀抱着金发男孩，一起阅读着一本他从未见过的书……

他想得一点没错。

库洛洛把以利亚的能力偷到手之后，立即尝试了“找到能彻底去除酷拉皮卡在我身上下的制约的人或物”。由于范围太宽泛，世界地图上只出现了零星几个红圈，这些圈大小各异，男人推测这与每个圈中所寻人或物的数量有关。

他细致地将整幅地图上的红圈都研究了一遍，然后锁定了唯一一个落海域上的圈。那个圈覆盖的陆地最少，除非他寻找的东西在深海中，否则很快就能将范围缩小至某个岛屿。果不其然，逐级增加地理范围的限定后，“宝藏”的位置锁定在了克劳斯岛。

由于不知道“宝藏”的真面目，那个圈缩小至克劳斯岛就无法再细化了。库洛洛紧接着用地图搜索了克劳斯岛岛志，并惊喜地发现自己所在的韦伯家族就有一本。

盗贼头目发挥专长，轻车熟路地将那本用当地古语撰写的书据为己有。这一过程中，他还听说了一些有趣的事。这个向来冷静睿智的男人从只言片语中推断出了事情的来龙去脉，本来这种帮派恩怨与他全无干系，但鉴于以利亚的能力非常实用，他决定帮对方留住性命。密谈的几人还提到了诺斯拉帮的二把手，库洛洛当即展开藏宝图，验证了锁链手的到场。

看来今晚不会无聊了。黑发男人收起地图和书，消失得无声无息。

下一刻，他已经抱着念兽入坐会场边上的休息区，开始了阅读。外人看过去，男人的姿态始终优雅放松，不论阅读还是品酒，都被他演绎得风度翩翩；实际上，库洛洛坐下时就将自己的圆展开到了极限，时刻关注着会场中的异动。

所以当乔装的酷拉皮卡踏入圆中，库洛洛立刻就感觉到了对方。

与别人不同，旅团团长早已领略过锁链手男扮女装的风采，非常肯定眼前这位婀娜的美人就是恨他入骨的死敌。一身水蓝礼服的酷拉皮卡看上去正在寻找什么，库洛洛淡定地继续看书，脑海里已经迅速决定以退为进——这种时候伪装一下声音，主动搭讪就能令对方急于脱身，反而不会引起太大的怀疑。他没想到的是，锁链手也对书籍充满兴趣，并且注意到了他收起来放到一边的赃物。

酷拉皮卡对这个神秘男人的身份和目的十分在意，但他不可能大海捞针去寻找这样一个面目未知的人，假借黑帮之手倒是个不错的主意。这条重要线索立即被他赠予韦伯家族的掌门，以利亚从盛怒中缓过神来，对眼前年轻的黑手党更欣赏了。他见过酷拉皮卡口中带孩子的男人，只不过对方气度从容，不曾令他起疑。现在得到了酷拉皮卡的证词，以利亚立刻展开了对这位神秘宾客的悬赏，发誓要让对方后悔自己的所作所为。

之后的事酷拉皮卡也爱莫能助，他第二天就要与可乔克一行碰头，无法参与对男人的追捕行动。金发黑手党只好同韦伯家主告辞，回到了自己下榻的酒店。

进屋后酷拉皮卡立刻脱下西装，解开了令人窒息的领带与纽扣。房间里的暖黄光线浸润了白衬衫，透过纯棉布料刻画出年轻窟卢塔瘦削单薄的脊背。他的头发有些长了，垂到脖颈与肩膀交界的弧度上，刺得皮肤微微发痒。不过忙碌的生活和麻木的仇恨让他忽视了这一切，他倒在沙发上，从茶几表面拿起借来的书，彻底陷入了书中的世界……

第二天一早，酷拉皮卡将自己精简的行李收拾了一下，就把房退了。

他沿着洒满阳光的海岸线一路漫步，目光偶尔撞上落到堤坝的海鸥，引得飞鸟发出清亮的鸣叫。

不远处是一片错落有致的海滨别墅，鼎沸的人声打破了晨间的宁静。酷拉皮卡走近后才发现人群聚集在某一栋别墅周围，依稀可见几辆警车被包围在其中。

围观者们窃窃私语。

“听说尸体都臭了。”

“就是因为臭味漫出来，隔壁被熏得不行，才会过去敲门。”

“说是死了两个人啊，其中一人就是屋主本人！真是太惨了！”

“屋主还算好了，起码是个全尸。还有一具尸体就跟被啃过一样，破门而入的警察都看吐了。”

“有人认出来了，说那是韦伯家的黑手党呢……”

酷拉皮卡的目光不由被那栋建筑吸引过去。那是一座一眼看去过分简单的别墅，光影之下黑与白冲撞得直截又分明。奇怪的是，与周围华丽的建筑比较起来，酷拉皮卡反而更偏爱这栋风格简约的房屋。

警察已经把屋子拦了起来，几个警员用裹尸袋抬出尸体，那股腐烂的味道一直蔓延到酷拉皮鼻尖，他都不需要打开袋子就能想象里面是怎样一副凄惨的景象。身处黑道，他早已目睹过太多凄厉的死状。那些人选择的道路决定了他们中大多数都无法体面地死去，包括他自己，自然消亡对刀尖舔血的人来说是一种奢侈的体验。

何况他早就决心要将蜘蛛拖下地狱，哪怕这一过程中自己也会万劫不复。

茶色瞳仁洗脱了所有情绪，被阳光冲刷到几近透明。一袭黑衣的窟卢塔淡漠地瞥了一眼那栋别墅，迈着步子离开了。

一段路之后，他第二次来到了贝壳形状的建筑物前。图书馆刚开门不久，显得有些静默。酷拉皮卡从包里拿出借阅的书，走向建筑物的入口。他没有发现，自己踏入图书馆的那一刻，领着金发孩童的男人正好从另一侧的出口离开。

酷拉皮卡把昨晚看的书还了回去，问询台的姑娘记得这位相貌清秀的读者，主动问道：“先生，克劳斯岛岛志还回来了，您还需要吗？”

酷拉皮卡连忙道谢，取走了需要的书，在馆内把岛志翻阅了一遍。他的时间不多，只能在快速浏览中筛检出重要的信息：神秘的守卫、复杂的机关、噩梦般的幻境，还有传说中的圣枪……

接到可乔克的电话时，酷拉皮卡已经大致梳理出了岛上潜在的危险，以及整个遗迹的宗教脉络。人类社会的产物必然含有文化属性，身为考古学家的可乔克应该能从这本书中攫取更多信息。

这么想着，金发青年拿起书离开了图书馆。

码头上，考古学家带来了一支十余人的队伍。其中五个是年轻人，两个是老资格的学者，剩下的人虽然没有透露身份，但酷拉皮卡一眼就看出那是一支雇佣兵队伍。看来上次的牺牲给考古队敲响了警钟，让他们在安保问题上下足了血本。

海岸边有几户渔民坐在泊船上收网聊天，队伍里一名背着书包、学生样子的年轻人跑过去问道：“上午好！请问我们要搭乘哪班船才能去克劳斯岛呢？”

渔民们瞬间色变，四散而去。佣兵队长眼疾手快地抓住其中一人，把人给拎了起来。

“干什么？！你放开我！”被抓住的渔夫又惊又怒，可惜砸在眼前壮汉身上的拳头毫无威慑力。气急败坏之际，又有一人走上前来。那人的外形纤细秀丽，略长的金发盖住了耳朵，垂到西装外套勾勒出的笔直线条上；他的人也与他柔软的发丝一样，看上去毫无威慑力。渔夫张了张嘴，不知该叫骂还是讨饶。

酷拉皮卡倒是拿出了黑手党的风范，直接问道：“你的渔船多少钱？我们买下了。”

渔夫听了这话，一下子就急了，也不顾自己被人拎在手里，气势汹汹地吼道：“那是我谋生的工具，我才不卖！”

“五万戒尼。”

“什……”渔夫当场愣住，这个价格超乎了他的想象。不仅是他，考古队的诸位也受到了莫大的震撼。

“不行的话我们找其他人。”酷拉皮卡说完就干脆地转身。

“唉唉唉——等等！”佣兵队长把手头的人放到地上，一只手仍旧拽着对方的领子。渔夫泄了气，他是不会为五斗米折腰，可对方出的是五万戒尼！

就这样，一行人在码头边折腾了半天，终于坐上渔船，向着克劳斯岛进发了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 而我也终于把晚会上两个人的来龙去脉大致说出来了！_(:з」∠)_  
> 这篇文前两章和第三章之间隔了将近一年，一方面是因为我实际生活太忙了，另一方面就是我不知道用怎样的方式把这件事情说清楚。酷拉皮卡和库洛洛的经历是并行的，怎么才能详略得当地说明而不显得累赘呢？每次写都很痛苦，不知道有没有把事情表述清楚，不知道是不是太多平白的叙述让人食之无味。这时候我才意识到，写作是一件多么困难的事，需要不断学习，反复练习。有时候某种形式写起来得心应手了，实际上换一种形式就寸步难行。我想我以后还是会挑战一些对我来说难写的方式，或许文也会因此变得很难看，不过等我进步了，回过头再看，就会知道怎么去修改提升。  
> 然后解释一下有小伙伴提出的，晚会上酷拉皮卡为什么没有认出库洛洛的问题。小伙伴的疑问是酷拉皮卡应该能感受到自己的念，怎么会感觉不出对方是库洛洛。我是这么想的，原著中有说过酷拉皮卡能感觉到念刃是否还在对方心脏中，但并未提及他能否在近距离下不通过接触就感应到自己的念。所以这里私设为感应不到，毕竟念刃是插在心脏上，不是露在外边的，说感应不到也是可以的吧XD 可能有小伙伴会说酷拉皮卡的念刃是和锁链连着的，其实我一直觉得这不太现实，否则人走远了，酷拉皮卡的链条还要延伸到天南海北去不成……所以本文的另一私设是：不违背制约的时候没有链条，就是一柄念刃插在心脏。  
> 总之！说了这么多，就是想告诉大家，这篇文里酷拉皮卡无法通过近距离感应来确定对面是库洛洛（就是这么任性！）。在这一前提下，酷拉皮卡认不出库洛洛的理由归纳如下：1.以库洛洛的年纪，很难有一个已经12岁的孩子（儿童比较容易根据身形判断年龄，成年人却不一样，二三十岁看上去差异并不大，尤其库洛洛这种眼睛显年轻的类型，挡住眼睛后说他三十几也完全没问题wwwww）；2.毕竟戴着面具，看不到眼睛还挺难一下子认出来的，何况对方的额头没有刺青；3.酷拉皮卡以为库洛洛仍旧不能使用念（因为念刃还插在对方的心脏，虽然不完整了——第二章“胸口传来郁郁的疼痛，酷拉皮卡的双目瞬间变得血红”和“刚才莫名的心悸令他产生了糟糕的预感”都是在暗示制约被破坏了）；4.酷拉皮卡并没有见过库洛洛在妮翁面前那种样子（造型的话假尸体时期就见到了，但是性格并没有见识过），他认知里的库洛洛，一直是冷酷镇定并且欠扁的，是旅团团长，不是那种会抱着个孩子流露温情的人（尽管只是演戏）；5.酷拉皮卡懂得改变一下声音，库洛洛也懂呀，毕竟他知道自己面对的是酷拉皮卡:P


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有关于考古的都是瞎掰扯！毕竟猎人世界也是虚构，就不要太较真啦~

狭小船舱内，考古队正在专注地研究酷拉皮卡拿给他们的岛志。之前翻阅了那么多典籍也没见过这本书，整支队伍如获至宝，三名专家讨论得热火朝天，年轻人则在一旁认真记录笔记。他们请来的雇佣兵却是听得脑袋发晕，纷纷跑到甲板上去透气。只不过当这些人踏出舱门，已经有人占据了甲板上最好的位置。天气正好，舒适的海风吹拂起那人金黄的头发，在一碧如洗的晴空下招展出满目璀璨，令人飞满浮尘的心也明快起来。

尽管互相介绍的时候，可乔克说了这是他找来的年轻帮手，佣兵队长威尔德纳还是敏锐地察觉到此人不简单。他步伐沉稳地走上前去，停在了对方的左手边。

这一过程中，金发青年的目光始终定格在遥远的海平面，直到威尔德纳在他身旁站定，主动同他搭话，他才出于礼节转过脸，朝对方点头致意。威尔德纳发现自己很难从少年身上套取任何消息，多数时候对方只是沉默地听着，对自己的话不置一词。

“老实说，我从没想过有一天会跟着一群文化人出来执行任务。”威尔德纳耸耸肩，以一副放松的神态语调再度转移了话题。

“保持警惕心吧，”酷拉皮卡难得对对方的话作出评价，“这次可不是简单的考古行动。”

“我知道，”嘴上这么说，威尔德纳眯着眼睛凭栏远眺的样子却很是慵懒散漫。作为一个常年在战场上摸爬滚打的人，他不但拥有健硕的身躯，还在额角留了一块勋章一样的疤，“上一波只逃出来两个人嘛，一个半死不活，一个还不如死了。所以这只队伍也只是打头阵的，确定遗迹的具体情况后，后续人员才会跟进。”

酷拉皮卡同可乔克确认过这次考古行动的大致安排，却没听可乔克提起过上一队人马的下场。他在心里冷笑，想着可乔克果然油滑，大概是希望自己这个讨债者能葬身在遗迹之中，好保住他对眼睛的那点儿无耻的贪恋。

负面情绪没来得及膨胀，就被船舱内的争执声打断了。三名学者中年纪最大的那一位狠狠推开了门，回过头冲里边吼道：“你可乔克算个什么东西？不过是个半路出家的，也敢侃谈民族学？”然后一把甩上门，大踏步迈向酷拉皮卡和威尔德纳。他气得厉害，拿出雪茄的时候双手还在抖。

威尔德纳识趣地往边上靠，把船头的位置让给了老者。

“谢谢。”老者深深抽了一口雪茄，将刚才的不快随着吐息一同释放，然后他转头，对身旁的酷拉皮卡说道，“小子，你带来的书不错。”

酷拉皮卡不咸不淡地回应：“是从佩尔拉图书馆借来的。”

“只不过，”老者点点头，顾自评论道，“这本书是个冒险家写的，描述主观，夸大其词。”

酷拉皮卡对此不予评价。他感到身后有动静，转过去只见考古队里的两个年轻人出了船舱，支支吾吾不敢上前。

老者也发现了自己踯躅不前的学生，叼着雪茄粗声粗气道：“你俩什么事？”

“埃罗吉尔老师，外面风大，您还是进去吧……”其中一人低声下气地劝慰。

“进去干吗？去被可乔克气死，还是去跟他打一架？”被称作埃罗吉尔的老人没好气地翻了个白眼，“那家伙不过是个从历史转到民族方向的半吊子，凭什么质疑我的推论？我问你们，这本书什么时候写的？”

另一个学生连忙回答：“一、一七九五年！”

“对啊！”老人猛地一拍栏杆，那样子完美诠释了什么叫吹胡子瞪眼睛，“两百多年前写的书！才两百多年！如果真像书上所说，两百年前的岛屿上还存在奇装异服的岛民，而两百年间这片地方又没有经历过重大自然灾害，那么这个族群是不是很可能仍旧生活在岛上？你们说呢？”

两个学生忙不迭点头，口中啧啧称是。

埃罗吉尔得到赞同，脾气更大了。“可乔克却非要跟我抬杠，非要举出些极端的反例。他以为什么种族都跟他钟情的窟卢塔族似的，一晚上就灭亡，成了考古资料？”

听到最后一句的时候，酷拉皮卡攥紧了拳头，把指节捏得咔嚓作响。好在呼呼的风声掩盖了他咬牙切齿的声音，海风夹带的咸味又和他口中的血味浑然交融，让他的不自然彻底被淡化。隐形眼镜尽忠职守地伪装着他的瞳色，可惜视野里的鲜红无法改变，他的世界就跟血洗过一样，蜷曲成令人窒息的逼仄炼狱。

酷拉皮卡抛下自负的学者和他唯唯诺诺的学生，径直向船尾走去，威尔德纳在身后喊他，他也没应声。

一路上，那些雇佣兵或好奇或警惕的目光打量在他身上，他都视而不见。毕竟风吹得眼睛有些疼，他被迷了眼，只能背风离开。

渔船的速度并不快，直到太阳贴近海平面，一队人马才抵达克劳斯。

考古队一行人首先下了船，雇佣兵们随后将沉重的行李往下搬，又将渔船牢牢固定在岸边。酷拉皮卡旁观这一切，缄默地隐没在乔木之下，任凭枝叶滤出的暖红光线淌落在他眼角眉梢。

“马上就夜晚了，找个地方先扎营吧。”威尔德纳提议，“海水可能会涨潮，我们往树林里走一些，不要进得太深。”

一群人开始向岛内进发，很快就找到了一片适于栖息的地方。考古队有着丰富的田野考古经验，野外生存能力丝毫不逊于雇佣兵们。只见几个年轻人三两下子就搭好了帐篷，生起了火，行李也被收拾到一块。只不过这一过程中，有个男孩子显得特别消极，被人指名道姓了才上去帮两手。

“呵，真是什么样的老师带什么样的学生。”三名专家已经围坐在火堆旁，之前与可乔克闹矛盾的老者突然出言讽刺道，“看看你那小子，干活都这副懒散样，还指望以后有什么出息？”

可乔克也不生气，讪讪地笑着，回复说：“小孩子，别太苛责了。”

可惜“小孩子”最沉不住气，那男孩本来就因为自家老师在船上受的委屈而愤懑不平，这会儿更是被刺激得一跃而起，指着老者的鼻子就开炮：“我有没有出息轮不着你管吧？你处处针对我老师，还不是因为怕他动摇你的位置？是，可乔克老师是半路出家，但他就是有这天赋，几年时间就赶上了某些倚老卖老倾轧他人的所谓‘专家’！”

一番话把埃罗吉尔气得够呛，他猛然起身，抓起一旁用来生火的木棍就打算抽人，还好几个雇佣兵及时拉住了他。与此同时，佣兵队长也架住了口无遮拦的年轻人。

老者一口气没顺过来，捂着胸口开始咳嗽。他的两个学生连忙上前给他顺气，一直远离战场的另一位学者也赶紧让自己的两个学生递水过去。

酷拉皮卡冷眼旁观，在心底摸清了考古队内部的关系：显然，半路出家的可乔克地位最低，带的学生也只有一个；而一直挑刺的埃罗吉尔是领域内的大学究，也是这次考古行动的主导者；至于另外一位明哲保身的学者，应该是不想站队，但又迫于老者地位，不得不在一定程度上示好。

很快他就从可乔克学生的话中证实了自己的猜测。那孩子被佣兵队长带到最角落的地方，眼眶都红了。威尔德纳很是无奈地安慰了他两句，他就像抓住了救命稻草一样，一股脑儿朝对方倾吐道：“可乔克老师才不是半吊子，他本来就是很杰出的考古学家，他的姐姐也是很出名的民族学家。只不过老师的姐姐五年前去世了，从那以后，老师研究的重点就从历史转向民族了。埃罗吉尔那老头根本就是担心老师太优秀，有一天会在民族领域超越他！吉奥老师又是主攻埋葬学的，在这方面也说不上话。”

威尔德纳哪里懂这些，随意点着头就打算敷衍过去。

没想到小愣头青还继续喋喋不休：“老师的姐姐当年研究得最深的就是窟卢塔族，‘红眼睛的恶魔’啊！很多人觉得她英年早逝就是因为窟卢塔族的火红眼会带来灾难，但老师是严谨的科学工作者，怎么可能相信这种迷信说法？所以他也开始钻研窟卢塔文化，哼，迟早破了那些人的谣言！”

“行了啊，说这么多你都不渴吗？”威尔德纳说着就去存放食物的包裹那儿，翻出一壶水和一包干粮扔给那孩子，好堵住对方的嘴，“赶了一天路，抓紧吃点东西睡觉吧，明天早起去探寻遗迹。”接着，他又把一包干粮抛向不远处的酷拉皮卡，招呼对方一起吃晚饭。

窟卢塔接住了硬梆梆的压缩饼干，独自坐在一旁啃咬起来。他的心里充斥着难言的感受，一天内几次从外人口中听到自己的民族，每一次都是在他千疮百孔的心上再开一道口。考古学家们提起窟卢塔族时的语气和收藏家们对待火红眼的如出一辙，那是一种看待死物的态度，仿佛“窟卢塔”三个字代表的不是那群曾经鲜活的人。

酷拉皮卡发誓，下次再有考古学或人类学方面的眼睛收藏者，他一定会用最干脆利落的方式把眼睛夺回，绝不与对方多纠缠一秒。

然而他内心深处还有另外一道声音，比细草破土而出的响动更加微弱，也更加势不可挡：窟卢塔的眼睛一直被当做不幸的象征，少年人和他口中的两位学者却丝毫不介意，可乔克更是想证明这只是谣传。年少时对外界的不解、失落、愤懑，对被接纳、被包容的渴望，仿佛都在这一刻得到了宽恕与释放。

他仍然鄙夷作为收藏家的可乔克，但他起码拾起了对考古学家可乔克的尊重。

是夜，所有人在帐篷里栖息，枝繁叶茂的静寂树林包裹着营地，只透出几缕飘渺的星光。在鼾声的轻响中，酷拉皮卡骤然睁开了眼。他坐起身，警惕地出了帐篷。和他一样，几名雇佣兵也悄悄走了出来。

威尔德纳朝大家做了个噤声的手势，又指了指考古队休憩的帐篷。他的属下立刻会意，其中五人重新钻进帐篷，不带一点声响地把考古队员们扛了出来。

几个文化人面露惊恐，但都在雇佣兵们警告的目光下忍住了发声的冲动。

威尔德纳随即指向头顶，那些士兵就合作无间地带着考古队员一起上了树。

酷拉皮卡答应过可乔克在此行中保证他的安全，因此多留意了一下对方的情况。在看到可乔克被两名雇佣兵安置在一根粗壮的枝桠上后，他才身手敏捷地上了树。

威尔德纳是最后一个上树的，他先把装粮水的包裹挂在了一棵看上去非常牢固的树上，然后才给自己找了个隐蔽的位置。可乔克见他就这么上来，十分焦急，跳起来指了指地面上装考古仪器的包，又被身旁的雇佣兵飞快按了下去。

所有人都隐蔽在叶片与枝干之中，凝神屏息。

片刻后，几道身影从他们下方的灌木中缓缓走了出来。林中光线幽暗，偶尔有星月光辉投射在底下的人身上，沉闷的金属钝响伴随着若隐若现的闪光。

不速之客们步伐整齐，不带一盏照明工具地行进着。他们自如地穿行在树丛间，却好像根本看不到巨大的行李包裹，即使撞到地面的行李，也只是踉跄一下，稳住身形后继续目不斜视地走动。

诡异的景象看得考古队一行毛骨悚然，尤其是埃罗吉尔和可乔克。两位考古学专家目光相撞，立马知道对方和自己想的一样：那些人的盔甲样式完全符合古籍上对歇姆王国的士兵的描述。那个由单一民族建立起的国家在各类史籍上占据了辉煌的篇章，却在最近一次大陆漂移中灰飞烟灭。无数古书记载了他们彪炳的战绩，“渡河而来的掠夺者们，踏碎坚固的堡垒，折断锋利的铁戟”，“三截的长枪合而为一，执于永恒君主之掌，庇佑渡河者们所向披靡”。歇姆人的种族也因此被称为渡河族。

一旦确认了这一推测，两位学者的目光立刻变得狂热起来。然而没等他俩有任何动作，另一棵树上的年轻人就率先发出了一声惊呼，他的双手空空如也，本该被捏握在掌心的记录这一切的夜视相机几秒后发出了落地的轻响。

所有经过的士兵同时停下脚步，向着那个年轻人的方向看去。

齐刷刷的金属声回荡在树林中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文章是慢热型的，尤其是目前这个阶段，两人总是各种阴差阳错，但是我会争取让两人尽快碰面的！而且碰面以后会一直难解难分的，相信我【土下座】！！  
> 因为无关紧要的人很多，但是不起名字指代起来又太麻烦，所以解释一下人名，方便记住谁是谁2333  
> 威尔德纳：Werdna，其实是Andrew的倒置，一般Andrew这个名字表示勇敢。  
> 埃罗吉尔：Arrogare，这是arrogance（傲慢）的拉丁语动词词源。  
> 吉奥：Geo，表示“土地、地质”的前缀（因为是埋葬学家嘛哈哈哈哈）。


	8. Chapter 8

离那棵树最近的几名士兵倏然腾空而起，以一种穿着盔甲难以达到的速度和弹跳力直冲年轻人所在的枝桠。树枝上的雇佣兵纷纷朝他们射击，但是因为视野被遮挡，光线又过于昏暗，大多数子弹都打在了盔甲上。那些盔甲不知是什么材料制成的，居然完好地将子弹尽数弹开。

“考古队负责照明！”威尔德纳吼道，“他们夜视能力很强，摸黑战斗对我们没优势！”

八名考古人员连忙打开了随身携带的手电筒，带着火折子的人同时也把火给点燃。营地一下子变得明亮起来，树上的人这才看清，袭击者们从头到脚都被盔甲保护着，只在眼睛处留出了两道缝隙。

更多穿盔甲的士兵凌空袭来，眼看枪弹徒劳无用，雇佣兵们纷纷抽出匕首，摆出了近战格斗的架势。

一场大战迫在眉睫，空中的士兵却仿佛被一股无形力量抓取，蓦地停住了。下一刻，他们出人意料地朝着身后某个方向飞去，又同时顿在了空中。

“锁链……？”威尔德纳不愧是雇佣兵的老大，最快发现了攻击者奇特行为的源头——可乔克请来的年轻人正拽着一条锁链，那条坚固的链子不知何时穿过了众多士兵，缠绕住他们的脖颈，又回到他的手中。他轻巧地跳上一根粗壮的树枝，一边双臂发力，一边纵身跳落，在重力的协助下将那些幽灵般的士兵悬空挂起。

这名从小在森林长大的窟卢塔如鱼得水，将挂着士兵的锁链在树根处绕了几圈，又重新动身，以同样的方法缠住更多士兵的脖子，然后从跳到选中的树枝上纵身跃下，一排排士兵就像果子一样被他勾着脖子挂到了枝桠上。

威尔德纳立刻开始收割这些沉甸甸的“果实”，他的手下也飞快反应过来，动作迅速地掀去那些人的头盔，割下了他们的人头。没了头颅，锁链就无法继续勾住他们沉重的身躯。草地上接连发出闷响，是头盔、脑袋和尸身纷纷落地拍打出的节奏。

“啊啊啊啊啊诈尸！诈尸了！”队伍里的年轻人突然高声叫到，被提醒的雇佣兵回过头，发现刚刚被砍去头颅的士兵再度爬了起来。一具具活动的无头尸体平添了树林里的阴森氛围，连久经沙场的雇佣兵们都不由吞咽口水，试图冷静下来面对眼前超自然的景象。

“头不行就攻击心脏！”威尔德纳指令还没说完，身体就已经冲出去。他一个闪身来到一具无头尸体面前，粗暴地扯去了对方的颈甲。然而无头士兵的反应速度比他想象的更快，没等他做出下一步动作，无头士兵就用双手扼住了他的喉咙。

这种情况下，想要扯去肩甲和胸甲再攻击心脏简直是天方夜谭，威尔德纳只剩下被掐的份，掰着对方肩甲的手指也越来越无力。其他的雇佣兵都在和身着铠甲的士兵缠斗，考古队员则战战兢兢地作壁上观，要是没有酷拉皮卡几次三番的救助，他们早就被不断跳起的无头尸体拖下去了。

察觉到威尔德纳的处境后，酷拉皮卡一个后翻，躲过了一名无头士兵的攻击，然后就着后撤的力道跃起，在空中抛出锁链，袭向抓着威尔德纳脖子的士兵。锁链缠住了袭击者的双臂，试图卸下他的力道；少年则一手扒住对方的后甲，一手抽出枪，对准断头处的截面凶猛开火。士兵的身体随着子弹的没入震动起来，接着就像被关了电源的机器，骤然停止了一切动作。

威尔德纳趁机挣脱对方的钳制，趴跪在地上剧烈地喘息起来。

其他人纷纷效仿酷拉皮卡，从无头士兵脖颈的断面处直接射击心脏。场面开始发生变化，刚才还疲于应对的雇佣兵转眼就占据了上风。

“厉害啊，小子。”威尔德纳擦着嘴角，起身称赞。

可是给了他们提示的年轻人并不应声，而是留在被他压制士兵背上，迟迟没有下一步行动。那张被金发与火光映衬的清秀面庞上看不出丝毫松懈，甚至可以说是……更加警觉了。

这些重甲兵存在着一种敏捷与迟钝共存的违和感：他们行动起来迅捷无畏，被锁链勾住脖子也没有任何一人做出拉扯锁链的应激反应；却对地面上的行李视若无睹，攻击手法也模式单一。种种迹象都显示出，这些士兵可能是被操作系控制的人偶。

操作系控制他人时必然需要“控制器”，酷拉皮卡收起锁链，将凝集中在双眼，探查着身下这具无头尸体。任何用了隐的念都将无处遁形，可展现在他眼前的并不是什么微小的控制器，而是布满血管的涌动的念——不，不对！人的血管并没有这么粗……

就在他思考的间隙，那股蔓延全身的念猛然往士兵的心脏收缩而去。酷拉皮卡察觉不妙，冲着威尔德纳大喊一声“躲开！”，自己也从士兵身上飞身跳离。

下一秒，那具雕塑一样的躯体就剧烈抖动起来，脖颈的断面里窜出了一条黑影，其速度之快力道之大，连覆盖在肩部的盔甲都出现了裂痕。

那可是子弹都穿不透的盔甲！

其他被击中心脏的无头士兵也发生了相同的异变，所有人都奋力躲避着这些来路不明的黑影。随着一声凄厉的嚎叫，一名雇佣兵被黑影袭中胸口，倒在了地上。酷拉皮卡回过头，发现攻击人的无头士兵萎缩了一般，缓缓倒落在地上，而那名被击中的雇佣兵则在一阵抽搐后爬了起来。他的战友退到他身边，问道：“没事吧？”

酷拉皮卡瞳孔骤缩，一句“别过去”还来不及出口，关心队友的雇佣兵就被自己的同伴拿枪抵住脑门，瞬间一命呜呼。一旁另一具无头尸体上的黑影飞快蹿入了这具新鲜尸体的胸口，片刻之后，这具尸体也爬了起来。

这一次，没有人再敢贸然上前了。

“那些东西寄生在人的心脏，还能更换宿主！”酷拉皮卡手中的武器由枪换成了匕首，他一边砍杀，一边提醒其他人，“千万别被它们碰到！”

他动作迅猛，脑子里却冷静地分析着一切：宿主被击中心脏后动作会有片刻的停顿，之后，寄生生物就主动暴露，疯狂攻击，开始寻找新的寄主……这么看来，那些寄生在重甲兵身上的东西必须栖息在完好的心脏中，他们只要严防死守，挺过这一阵攻击就可以了。

酷拉皮卡把这一推论告诉同行者，人们瞬间振奋起来，防守得更加严密。

疯狂舞动的黑影见无机可趁，便调转方向去攻击树上的学者们。可是无论这些黑影如何挥舞，都在靠近的瞬间被一股无形的力量给弹开了。

底下的人齐心协力，斩断了不少从脖颈延伸而出的寄生生物。藤蔓一样的生物落在地上，几番扭动后，慢慢停下了挣扎。无头尸体也接二连三地倒地，不再有任何动作。

战斗结束的时候，天边已经透出一丝曙光。

雇佣兵们一身狼狈地往树上爬，打算把考古队员接下来。酷拉皮卡手指微动，默默撤下了蛛网般缠绕在枝杈间的隐形锁链。他让众人加强防守的时候，就考虑到考古队员会成为寄生生物的首要攻击对象，因此悄悄在学者们周围布下了紧密的锁链。只不过大半个晚上都在战斗，他的眼睛已经烧不动了，疲惫感一波一波侵袭着他，令他摇摇欲坠。

威尔德纳带着几个雇佣兵从尸堆里拖出了牺牲的队员，一群人围在两具尸体旁，神色透露出默然的沉痛。

“用火葬吧。”威尔德纳下令。

“等等，队长……”一名雇佣兵打算提出异议，被他们的队长用手势打断了。

“用火葬。”威尔德纳语气坚决，“他们的心脏被异物寄生，和那种东西一同埋葬是无法安眠的。”

不如在火中燃烧，让自己释放光热，让敌人成为灰烬。

熊熊的火焰燃起，雇佣兵们对着被火海淹没的同伴郑重地敬礼。考古队员们看到了，也纷纷举起手，送出了虽然不怎么标准却饱含敬意的一礼。

可乔克往酷拉皮卡的方向瞥去，看到那双戴着隐形的眼被火光映得通红，成就了无法作伪的人间美色。

简洁的葬礼之后，一行人收拾一下劫后余生的喜悦，立刻投入了工作。考古队的年轻人从行李里翻出工具，热火朝天地忙了起来。三名专家则蹲在一具袭击者的尸体前，相互交换意见。

“很显然，”埃罗吉尔率先开了口，“不论是盔甲的制式，还是上面的河流十字纹路，都完全符合古代渡河族的特征。”

“学界一直认为渡河族在两千年前那场地壳运动中灭绝了，难道他们是被隔离到了这座岛上？”吉奥提出疑点，“但是克劳斯岛虽然距离大陆较远，也不至于千百年间完全不与外界交流，既然如此，怎么会没人发现渡河族依然存在呢？”

“不。”可乔克摇了摇头，“不要忘记，他们已经不是’人’，没有自己的意志了。”说着，他戴着手套的手就拎起一根藤蔓晃了晃，“他们只不过是被寄生的尸体。”

寄生生物死去后，这些尸体迅速瘪了下去，好像皮囊之下没有血骨，填充的全是那恐怖的寄生之物。

埃罗吉尔冷哼一声，说道：“那也不能证明他们在漂移后就一直是被寄生的状态。更何况渡河族信奉基督，相信末日审判与复活后第二次的死，你怎么知道寄生不是他们自己的意志呢？说不定这就是渡河族复生的手段。”

可乔克点点头，并不与对方争辩。埃罗吉尔虽然说话尖锐，但是想法大胆，不拘一格，在考古界提出过很多新颖而不失道理的假说。他不觉得这个说法有什么问题，因此以沉默了结话题，转而抓起一段寄生生物，用工具将其切开。

“是植物。”他把截面挪到另外两人面前，“你们看，有维管束。”

“怪不得当时在树上没怎么受到攻击。”可乔克的表现让埃罗吉尔觉得自己说赢了对方，老者心情大好，也不找茬了，顺着对方的话题往下说，“植物怕火，而我们手上拿着火折子。”

“简直难以置信……”吉奥发出低叹，“居然会有这样智能的植物……”

离他们不远的酷拉皮卡也在低头查看尸体和寄生生物，听到这话，他心想：何止是智能，这些植物都具备念能力了。念本身是一种生命能量，但是植物具备念能力，说明它们拥有了操控生命能量的本领。

酷拉皮卡站起身，抬头凝望晨光熹微的长空。

这座岛屿有问题，接下来的行程只怕会更加危险。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好，后记总算越来越短了～这里基本可以告诉大家为什么要把克劳斯岛设定在西南面了：因为蚂蚁篇中女王的断足就是在优路比安西南面出现的，如果黑暗大陆与人类世界真的存在缺口，那么从中进入人类世界的事物应该也会顺着洋流漂到那儿。把岛设定在这么个地方，发生什么事也都不足为奇了不是吗~（其实主要就是想瞎几把乱写wwwww）


	9. Chapter 9

一行人忙碌到八点左右才吃下早饭，树林里白天比夜晚安全，威尔德纳留下两人同他一起轮岗，让剩下的人都去休息。

酷拉皮卡前一晚用眼过度，视线都有些模糊。他拖着疲惫的身躯，几乎刚躺入睡袋，就让睡意掌控了全身。再度睁眼时，帐篷外吵闹的声音正朦朦胧胧灌入他耳中。有那么一瞬间，他想起了小的时候，自己为了捉一只从未见过的野兽而跌落悬崖，连累了派罗。那时的他鲁莽无知，不知道为了救自己，派罗将失去双目的清澈和腿脚的灵便。当大人们找到他们，背着毫发无损的他和浑身是伤的派罗回去时，他趴在父亲的肩上睡着了。等他在颠簸中醒来，听到的也是这样混沌不清的争吵。

然后就是噩耗。他害得自己最好的朋友失去记忆，行动不便，连视力都一天不如一天。

痛苦的回忆令酷拉皮卡彻底清醒过来。他的眼睛比昨夜更加鲜红明亮，简直要将最后一点能量都燃烧殆尽。身体仍旧没有获得充分的休息，不过这对饱经磨难的窟卢塔来说不值一提，他潦草地戴回隐形，走出营帐，不出所料地见到了埃罗吉尔单方面与可乔克激烈争吵的场景。

黑手党头目瞬间有些头大，他捏了捏鼻梁，喃喃自语：“到底为什么这两个人会分到一支队伍里……”

“因为那老头害怕老师在这次考古行动中收获太大，盖过他的成就！”可乔克的学生凑到酷拉皮卡身边，压低了声音恶狠狠地说道。

酷拉皮卡只是感慨一下，没想到被旁人听去，还当成问题给回答了。他倒是觉得埃罗吉尔的态度更像文人相轻，不过他并不真的关心这些，只要对方不会威胁到可乔克的安全，他完全可以置之不理。

“说起来，老师居然能找到你这样的帮手，真是太厉害了！”看来可乔克的话唠学生憋久了，话题一转，揪着机会就打开了话匣子。

酷拉皮卡瞥了对方一眼，态度淡漠地说道：“我只负责保护你老师的安全，你们怎么样，不在我的职责范围内。”

那学生愣了愣，随即摆摆手笑道：“你那么厉害，顺便救我们一下完全没问题啊！”他接着模仿酷拉皮卡使用锁链的样子，两条手臂东施效颦地挥来甩去，看着特别滑稽，“一条链子都能被你用到出神入化，一挑二十！大哥你真是神人啊！”

酷拉皮卡对这个粗线条还自来熟的年轻人毫无办法，打算默默走开，没想到那小子跟了上来，问道：“说真的，你是干什么的？之前在码头上，我还以为你是哪家的公子哥，那一掷千金的气势，看得我们这群搬砖的都快羡慕死了！”

这样一个活泼跳脱而不谙世事的年轻人，对着救过自己的人就能放下戒心。酷拉皮卡和他年纪相仿，却身处两个世界。

但是……或许正好可以利用这个机会，看看可乔克是否还隐瞒了什么。

酷拉皮卡突然停下脚步，转过头问道：“你们上一队人没留下什么有用的信息吗？”

那学生唏嘘道：“上一队的人基本都牺牲了，唯二回来的两人一个疯了，还有一个昏迷不醒。所以除了‘这座岛很危险’，其他什么信息都没得到。”

“这么危险你们还要过来？”

“可乔克老师非常坚持，而且大家都想把牺牲者的尸体带回去……”说到这里，他的情绪变得有些低落，昨晚的经历让他担心找到那些人时，他们已经成为被控制的空壳。他那张喜怒哀乐一目了然的脸上第一次出现了严肃而沉痛的神色。

“看来我们得走了。”酷拉皮卡打断他的忧思，看向迎面走来的可乔克。

“出发吧。”考古学家朝酷拉皮卡露出有些紧张的笑。不知道是不是初次见面给对方留下的印象太可怕，酷拉皮卡能感觉到可乔克总在偷偷留意自己，被发现后又慌张地掩饰。

他在观察自己？

这个猜测让黑手党头目觉得可笑。

营地已经被收拾一空，考古队没法把盔甲和尸体都带走，只好拣了一副完整的盔甲、一具留有寄生植物并找得出对应头颅的尸体和一具完全干瘪的尸体及头颅。年轻人已经尽可能详细地拍了照，做了文字和绘图记录，还在这地方周围做下记号，以便后续人马正式进驻时能找到这个地方。

他们往密林深处走去，草叶沙沙作响，如同某种催眠的节奏。队伍里几个年轻人忍不住开始交头接耳。

“你们觉得那本岛志上提到的岛民会是歇姆平民吗？刚才埃罗吉尔老师可是为了这事跟可乔克教授争论了好久呢。”

“对啊，刚才的争论最后怎么样了？我后来去收尸了，都没听到。”

“还能怎么样？当然是不了了之。”

“要我说，两位教授根本没必要较真。冒险家写的书总是夸大其辞，耸人听——”一个学生边说边从旁边绕上去，试图和另外三人并肩而行，结果脚下一个趔趄，正面朝下摔在了地上。

可乔克的学生走他们后面，看到这一幕连忙跑过去搭手。摔倒的人搀着他的手臂爬了起来，然后才看清绊倒自己的是什么——

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

两个人同时惊叫起来。

其他人纷纷停下脚步，离得近的都凑了过去。只见一只骷髅手从土里伸出，像是要抓住那学生的脚腕。

“怎么回事？”走在比较前头的吉奥回过头问道。

被绊倒的学生一把鼻涕一把泪，“老师我踩着尸体了！不晓得有没有踩坏……”

“没事没事，”可乔克的学生已经戴上手套，蹲在地上检查那具尸体，“牢着呢，一点没碎。”

考古队员纷纷松了口气，雇佣兵们这才反应过来，刚才那声尖叫不是被尸体吓到，而是担心破坏了古物。

说是尸体，其实露在地面的只有一小截骨架，那只爪子一样的手朝着队尾方向定格成了绝望的姿态，仿佛尸体的主人临死前还在匍匐着挣扎逃离。考古队员们立刻动手挖刨，抬出了一整具已经没有血肉的尸身。残破的衣物覆盖在空荡的骨架之上，还有一只尚未腐烂的包躺在一旁。可乔克的学生打开那只包，拿出了几样工具。

“是盗墓者。”放在地上的是一些盗墓常用的工具，行家们一眼就看了出来。

“居然又一个盗墓者。”埃罗吉尔皱起了眉。

酷拉皮卡敏锐地察觉到那个副词，重复道：“‘又’？”

可乔克解释说：“我们之所以知道这座孤立的岛上存在遗迹，就是因为在近海捞起一具浮尸，分拣尸体遗物时发现了一样明显不属于这个时代的器物。”

“盗墓者都是强盗，”他的学生撇撇嘴，“死有余辜。”

强盗？死有余辜？酷拉皮卡在心里嗤笑，你的老师可是收藏了强盗的赃物，不折不扣的强盗的帮凶。

那副尖锐嘲讽的神情恰好落在可乔克眼中，考古学家苦笑了一下，拿起几样工具试用起来，“手电筒和火折子还能用，我们带上。”接着转向佣兵队长，“这个伞兵刀和飞爪你们看需要吗？”

威尔德纳摇摇头：“我们的装备比盗墓者的要精良齐全。”

“那就好。”可乔克颔首，“继续前进吧。”

没走出一会儿，吉奥突然开口：“等一下。”他蹲下身，从包里掏出一柄铲子，往深处打下去，撬起土壤进行观察，然后对自己的两个学生说道，“这里的土壤分层有问题，你们先挖一个探沟。”

那两人立马掏出铲子着手挖土，其他人也上前帮忙。吉奥跑跟去威尔德纳说了两句，佣兵队长听后先是蹲地审视了一番，又到两边的树干上查看，接着冲埋葬学家点了点头。

“还有一个不幸的消息，”趁着学生们开挖的功夫，吉奥颇有些严肃地说道，“有新的造访者来过。”

“‘新的’造访者？”埃罗吉尔挑眉，“多‘新’？”

“跟我们前后脚的样子。”威尔德纳的食指在空中划出一道线，从地面延伸向不远处的树木，“好几处草叶被踩踏过，灌木也有折损，那边的树上还出现了很多划痕——这些迹象都很新。”

佣兵队长的这番话让所有人都警惕起来：在他们之前到来的不知是敌是友，潜在的危险又多了一项。

酷拉皮卡顺着他指的方向走上前，发现几棵树上除了长短不一的划痕，还存在一些细小的孔洞。这些洞口径非常小，形状也十分规整，像是被针尖一样的利器刺入造成的。

“天呐！”身后传来一声惊叫，酷拉皮卡回过头，发现学生们才挖了浅浅一层，就已经露出不止一具尸体。

“先不要往深处挖了。”吉奥叫停了年轻人，“往我们来的方向挖，拓宽面积。”

学生们一直挖到了先前绊人的尸体那儿，可以看出，随着队伍的前进，尸体的数量也在增加，但每一具都呈露出相同的姿态：诡异、扭曲、挣扎。

酷拉皮卡看着地表之下的尸身，突然产生了一个令人毛骨悚然的猜测：那些人死前全部都在逃离什么，而他们正向着死者逃离的东西前进。

作为埋葬学专家，吉奥很快根据尸体所在的土壤分层为他们大致分了类。在雇佣兵的协助下，考古队开始收集这些骨架。吉奥站在一旁，始终眉头紧锁，仿佛在思索某个难以解决的问题。

“吉、吉奥老师……”他的学生犹疑不决地喊了他。

“怎么？”吉奥走上前去，发现学生眼里充满了对眼前事实的抗拒。

“这个……”那孩子颤悠悠地拎起了一样东西。

吉奥的神色霎那间也被难以置信所笼罩——学生手上拎着的，正是上一队人马统一配发的包，上面还留着他们研究所的标志。

埋葬学家连忙蹲下身，亲自在尸首中翻找起来。很快，他们就找到了衣物上留有研究所标志的四具白骨。

“这说不通……”吉奥喃喃自语，“上一队人出发到现在才一个月，怎么可能白骨化得这么彻底……”他趴倒在一具尸体上，死死抓住对方残破发黑的衣袖。

哭声随后传来，是那些学生。看着曾经熟悉的人一个月就化作枯骨，他们的心脏都被悲伤与动摇攫取了。

因为这一发现，午饭时考古队五个人全都怏怏的。酷拉皮卡也味同嚼蜡，他想起了一些不太愉快的回忆，关于冰冷无息的尸体，关于相同的死态，关于啜泣，关于无止休的绝望与仇恨。

眼睛不知不觉又红了起来，酷拉皮卡强迫自己镇定，保存体力应对接下来的冒险。

“一会儿你们把上一队人的尸体都装进裹尸袋，”吉奥吩咐学生们，“我们没法带这么多尸体前进，所以要留下一些人在这里扎营，继续挖探沟。”由于对工程量和专业性的要求都不高，他只选了一个学生和三个雇佣兵留守。

“这里既然有过打斗的痕迹，就表明这一区域不安全。”酷拉皮卡头一次在这场行动中发表了意见，“而且根据昨晚的经历，晚上会很危险，我们最好不要分散。”

“那就傍晚在这处营地碰头。”威尔德纳替他们拍了板。

其余人马继续前行，林间的树木随着他们跋涉的脚步稀少起来，当他们骤然开阔的视野触及眼前的建筑物时，所有人都惊呆了。

“我以为……这里的遗迹会是陵墓，再怎么样，也是地下遗迹……”吉奥瞠目结舌。

可乔克和埃罗吉尔都没有回答，他们的神情传达出了更为深切的震惊。

考古队此行带足了装备，做好了先发掘再根据探查情况引入后续部队的准备，因为从第一个盗墓者盗取的物品年代看来，这座古迹起码经历了上千年的风吹日晒，没有人认为它能逃脱被时光埋没的命运。哪怕后来看了酷拉皮卡提供的书籍，他们也相信地面遗迹只是一小部分。然而现在矗立在他们面前的，是一座气势恢宏的宫殿。与其他成为废墟的遗迹不同，这座宫殿保存完整，从室外地平面，到外墙顶部，全都耸峙在泥土之上，找不出分毫被时光雕镂的残缺迹象。

但这都不是令可乔克和埃罗吉尔惊愕的真正原因。

“这是……歇姆王国的宫殿。”


	10. Chapter 10

几千年前，大陆还不是现在的样子。那时候每片陆地都有着与现在截然不同的名称，在其中一片叫做亚细亚的大陆上，有一座圣城，神的儿子在那儿受刑，被钉于十字架，替整个人类背负了罪与罚，完成了救赎。当时，一位名叫朗基努斯的士兵为了确认圣子耶稣基督的死而用长枪刺入他的肋旁，这柄沾染了圣血的长枪就是后世君主争抢的“命运之枪”。传闻保有圣枪的人战无不胜，能够成为世界的主宰，朗基努斯之枪也因此成为历代君王争抢的圣物。然而千百年的战火使得长枪断为三截，重新被打造成了三柄圣枪。直到渡河族涉水而来，横扫大陆，建立起歇姆王国，散落三处的长枪才重归一体。

“也就是说，传说是真的，渡河族因为拥有朗基努斯之枪，所以逃过了你说的什么漂移，整个群族的‘世界’延续至今？”听完可乔克的叙述，威尔德纳忍不住发问。联想到前一晚碰上的歇姆士兵，他自认为这个猜测可靠极了。

可乔克摇摇头，感慨道：“我们碰上的歇姆士兵早就不是人了，如果所谓‘世界的主宰’是这副下场，那么这柄长枪根本不能算圣物，而应该是灾厄。现在看来，那本岛志所言非虚，岛上可能真的存在歇姆平民。只不过……”

一行人心中了然：只不过恐怕仍是被寄生了的。

“总之，既然到了这里，就进去看看。”埃罗吉尔第一个抬步向遗迹走去。

“等一下。”可乔克喊住他，“我觉得没必要全部都进去。”

眼看埃罗吉尔又要发作，可乔克连忙解释道，“既然这里拥有完整的宫殿址，那么周边很可能存在庙宇、剧场等其他建筑，甚至可能发掘出平民的生活区。”他顿了顿，见埃罗吉尔虽然黑着一张脸却没有打断他，才继续说道，“您是领队，接下来的考古行动需要您主持大局。”

如果岛志是真的，那么这座宫殿里必然危机四伏。埃罗吉尔是这里最老资格、对野外作业最有经验的人，可乔克非常清楚，这次行动最不可或缺的就是埃罗吉尔。

埃罗吉尔的脸色越来越不善，每一块细小的面部肌肉都鼓噪着彰显他的愤怒。“你可乔克有什么资格！在这里指手画脚！”他干瘦的手指戳向对方的肩膀，一副咄咄逼人的模样，“你不过就是个、是个轻易动摇学术信仰、改变研究方向的半吊子！”老人家的胸腔剧烈起伏，让人担心他会不会下一秒就心脏病发作。

可乔克张了张嘴，他想说那并不“轻易”，在得知从小相依为命的姐姐的死讯后，他所经历的愤恨与绝望是旁人无从想象的。所以才那么出人意料地转变了研究方向，放弃了已经小有成就的领域，投入到姐姐曾经痴迷的学问中。可他的喉咙干涩，在一旁命途比他多舛百倍的少数民族的视线下，居然一个音也出不了口。

“老师！”可乔克的学生一个箭步冲过去，隔开了埃罗吉尔，又拽着自己老师的双臂，眼泪汪汪地控诉道，“您为什么总是这样！每次都要冲锋陷阵，好像急着为考古献身一样！”

可乔克愣住了，他没想到这个向来乐天聒噪的学生居然看出了自己内心挣扎的渴望。自从他的姐姐在调查窟卢塔族的过程中死去，他就反反复复深陷于一种可怖的偏执中，试图效仿自己的姐姐，在发现最光辉的成果之时戛然陨落。以往每次行动，他都抱着必死的决心参与，不然也无法在短短五年的时间内，就对学界泰斗埃罗吉尔构成威胁。

邀请窟卢塔同行是一项两全的选择：他能在这一过程中仔细观察窟卢塔，如果活着回去，他就掌握了更多关于窟卢塔的信息，这可比一双无生命的眼睛珍贵多了；如果死在这里，他也就成全了自己殉道的执念。可乔克甚至隐秘地期待自己能同姐姐一样，和窟卢塔一起被埋葬。

但就在此刻，他被学生戳穿了不堪的心思。考古学家神色僵硬，下意识地转向酷拉皮卡。金发的窟卢塔回以一片空白的表情，那从一而终的冷漠与纯粹让可乔克的心脏疼痛地收缩起来——投入得太久太专注了，在那扭曲的愿望之外，他到底期盼窟卢塔能延续下去。

“我觉得……”向来明哲保身的吉奥突然开了口，“要不就让可乔克去吧？”这话是对着埃罗吉尔说的，语气里充满商量之意。

他已经做好了被埃罗吉尔训斥的准备，没想到埃罗吉尔怒极反笑，问道：“怎么，你俩什么时候一条战线了？”

“没有没有，”吉奥连忙否认，“我的意思是，让可乔克先带人进去勘察，毕竟一会要汇合，时间也不多，您可以明天再进行正式的考察。”

三个专家的意见二比一。埃罗吉尔只好顺着台阶往下走，一场争执终止于埋葬学家的表态。

可乔克朝吉奥投去感激的目光，被对方装聋作哑地避开了。他的话唠学生激动地冲到最前面，回过头喊道：“老师我们快出发吧！时间紧迫啊！”

可乔克勾起嘴角，笑容里透着些无奈，“不，查特，你留在外面协助埃罗吉尔教授和吉奥教授。”

“什么？！”查特的神情如遭雷劈，“不行！我要进去协助老师！”

“我们只是进去看一下，很快就出来的。”可乔克的神色严肃起来，“这段时间你好好跟着两位教授，多多学习。”

查特想反驳说“埃罗吉尔那老头才不会教我任何东西”，但是天人交战了一番后，他还是听从了自己的老师。

出发前，威尔德纳指了指腕上的手表，提醒他们：“注意时间。”他是佣兵队的主心骨，因此被留在外面统领队伍，保护学者的安全，“你们只有两小时的行动时间，必须赶在五点之前出来，去营地汇合。”

可乔克郑重地点了点头，带着酷拉皮卡和另外三名雇佣兵进入了遗迹。

与此同时，留在营地的人已经开出几个探方，把里面的尸体都搬了出来。吉奥的学生第一次在行动中担任总指挥，内心雀跃不已，目光也犀利了几分。

他的目光满意地扫过地上陈列着的物品，经过初步清理，那些散布在土壤中的器物都已显露出真实模样，期间包含了各式各样的工具，布料的碎片，动植物的残骸，还有……扑克牌？

“哇靠！”学生拎起那几张七零八落的扑克，感慨道，“哪家的盗墓贼这么有情调？出来偷盗居然还打扑克！”

雇佣兵们听他这么说，都忍不住笑了出来。他们不懂考古，只是听年轻人的指挥，利索地挖着坑，这会儿听到平日里满口术语的孩子说出这么接地气的话，沉闷的气氛一下子就缓和了不少。

“诶？”年轻人注意到扑克牌边上的钉子，连忙拿起来端详。这个形状的钉子并不常见，不仅比一般的钉子大上不少，也没有螺纹，尾端还缀有一颗硕大的金属球。要不是这几枚钉子质地崭新，全无裂缝，他简直要以为这是哪个时期留下的造型独特的装饰品。

“那个……能过来一下吗？”新开的探方中，一名雇佣兵招呼道，“我挖出了点东西。”

年轻人连忙放下钉子，跑到最新挖掘的探方那儿视察情况。新探方依然堆满了骨架，他环顾坑底，除了吉奥已经提过的土壤分层混乱的问题，并未发现任何异常。

“这儿。”喊他的雇佣兵指了指一旁的截面。年轻人这才发现，土层侧面隐约露出了一样褐色的东西，在剥落的泥土下很不显眼。雇佣兵用铲子敲击褐色的神秘物体，说：“这东西非常坚硬，一铲子下去连划痕都没有。”

吉奥的学生看他这么对待埋葬物，心疼得不行，抄起刷子就往坑里跳。可是清理了半天，褐色硬块都没显露出全貌，年轻人只好叫上三个雇佣兵一起清理。随着清理过程的推进，年轻人的心跳也越来越快，眼前的褐色硬物非常巨大，每隔一段距离，就会出现一道接缝，目前清理出的部分就已占据了整个探方的截面。

他总有种预感，他们挖出了一样不得了的东西。

“这样清理太慢了，”发现埋藏物的雇佣兵重新拿起铲子，翻上坑顶撬向顶部的土壤，“直接挖吧，这东西很坚固，不会被挖坏。”

吉奥的学生来不及阻止，另外两人也开挖了。年轻人的心在泣血，营地发生“叛乱”，他这个总指挥已经镇不住了，只能默默呼喊老师的名字，希望大部队赶紧回来。

不过眼看另外三人高效地挖掘出了神秘物体的更多部分，他心情也逐渐由悲怆转变成怀疑，最终，年轻人忍不下去，抓起铲子同雇佣兵一起挖掘起来。

眼前的庞然大物彻底显露原貌时，所有人都被震慑住了。谁都没有想到，这块土地下埋葬的既不是器物，也不是建筑。

“这是……蚯蚓？”带头挖掘的雇佣兵难以置信地问道。

“蚯蚓没有脚吧。”另外一人指着一直延伸到泥土之下的藤条一样的东西说道。眼前的怪物仍有一半埋没在泥土之下，只是从侧面依稀能看出一些虫脚垂到了土里。

怪不得。吉奥的学生想通了这一切。怪不得这里的土壤就跟被搅拌过一样，分层混乱。怪不得所有的尸体，不论死亡时间长短，都被埋在了土里。怪不得那些人全是一副逃离某物的姿态。

“这东西已经死了。”说话的雇佣兵将手中的铲子改为匕首，一刀刺了下去，却没能在蚯蚓一样的怪物身上留下任何痕迹，“这么坚硬，究竟是怎么杀死的……”

“它的脚没那么坚硬，”身旁的同伴蹲下身去，从土里挖出怪物的一只脚，费力抬高了一些，“你看，上面有伤口。”

和树干上留下的痕迹一样，怪物的脚上也残留着划痕，只不过这些划痕更为精准，每一道都恰好落在怪物的关节处，应该是为了限制它的行动。

“……难道说，这是先于我们到这儿的人干的？”

这个猜测令他们惴惴不安。本来，岛上存在这样的怪物就已令人毛骨悚然；现在居然有能杀死这样的怪物的人，简直比怪物更加可怕。

“得、得赶紧联系老师。”年轻人想到大部队可能正在接近先来的造访者，心里一阵惊惶，他手忙脚乱地翻出对讲机，按下了喊话按钮，“吉奥老师！我们这里出了点状况，请尽快回到营地！收到请回复！”

等了半晌，对讲机里没有传来任何回复。年轻心不甘心地又重复了一遍，仍旧没有收到回应。

“奇怪，难道他们改了频率？”年轻人对着旋钮一通拨弄，试图调整频段。片刻之后，他面无血色地抬起了头。

对讲机里传出一声奄奄一息的“救命”，断续的气息让人几乎听不出声音的原主人是谁。接着，在短暂的杂音之后，信号突然中断，不论吉奥的学生如何调整，扬声器都再未发出一点声响。

四个人面面相觑，每个人的眼中都倒映出三张苍白到血色尽失的脸。还是吉奥的学生最先反应过来，大喊道：“刚才那是吉奥老师的声音！他们出事了，得去救他们！”

可是他的脚一步都迈不出去。年轻人颤抖着地朝下瞥去，瞬间被冷汗浸透了整个后背——不知何时，他的脚踝已经被藤条状的植物缠住了。

另外三人也发现自己被藤条缠住，连忙抽出匕首来砍。可还未等他们挣脱藤条的束缚，眼前的土地就化作了流沙。一群奇装异服的人从土里钻了出来，他们身上仿佛镀了层保护膜，上来后从头到脚没有沾染一粒沙尘。

是书上说的“奇装异服的岛民”！

吉奥的学生屏住了呼吸，眼看那些疑似歇姆平民的人将他们包围。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来不想给学生起名字的，但是发现老师义正言辞教育学生时，不叫名字很不合理，于是又多了一个有名字的角色……老规矩，查特=chatter，谁让这孩子这么能唠嗑呢╮(￣▽￣)╭~  
> 最近很忙，加了几个礼拜的班，每天只能用手机备忘录打几百甚至几十个字，不过我现在内心充满激动，恨不得自己有三头六臂赶紧写，因为下一章库洛洛就能出现了！


	11. Chapter 11

查特蹲在岸边，心里十分诧异这座岛上居然有河流。

他被埃罗吉尔呛了两句，实在是气不过，一个人背着包赌气出走，漫无目的地晃到了这条河边。

年轻人蹲了一会，觉得腿脚发麻，干脆坐下来，望着河水出神。

可乔克的叮嘱犹在耳边，让他跟着两位教授好好学习。可老师也不想想，埃罗吉尔怎么会愿意指点可乔克的学生呢？

查特的思绪东奔西跑，一会儿毫无根据地猜想大概因为是渡河族，所以这里非得有条河不可，一会儿又颇具逻辑地推断河流的形成需要地势落差，岛上或许还有座山，只是树林茂密，挡住了视线。

踩踏草木的声响从身后传来，查特警觉地转过身，发现是威尔德纳找了过来。

“你怎么这么自说自话！随随便便就离队！”威尔德纳的脸上混杂了焦急与愠怒，还有看到人安然无恙后的一丝松懈。

查特撇撇嘴，说道：“他们根本没把我当做队员。可乔克老师真是的，干吗不带我进去。”

“跟我回去。”威尔德纳不由分说揪着书包带子把人拎了起来。

查特在空中扑腾了几下，居然舍弃自己的背包，成功在雇佣兵手底下金蝉脱壳，一溜烟沿着河流上游跑了。威尔德纳顺手把包往背上一甩，用最快的速度追向查特。他体能比查特好太多，没一会就追上了对方。佣兵队长心里直冒火，一个折腕牵羊，把年轻人狠狠压制在地上。

“你他妈跑什么跑？找打吗！”一直在文人面前故作矜持的雇佣兵总算忍不住爆了粗口，要不是发现查特眼角有些湿润，他早就抡起拳头招呼上去了。

“我……我就是好奇这条河的源头是什么样……”查特脸朝下被压着，连话都说不利索。威尔德纳松开一些，他才猛吸几口气，继续道：“他们发现了庙宇，也不让我进去，既然人文的不能探查，我研究一下自然景观总可以吧？”

威尔德纳这下又有些同情这孩子，觉得他性格不错，可惜其他人迫于埃罗吉尔的威势，都不敢近亲他。

“我们得赶紧回去，”他强迫自己好声好气地说道，“这座岛上危机四伏，掉队是很危险的行为。”

“不能先沿着河看看吗？”查特讨好地笑了笑，“我不想回去跟那群人呆着。”

“不能。”威尔德纳语气不容置疑。

然而等两人回到宫殿前，那里已经见不到一个人，连工具都没留下一件。

“还没到五点，难道他们提前回营地了？”威尔德纳看了看表，扯着查特往营地的方向走。

查特原本还在腹诽这群人，心想他们八成是打算彻底甩脱自己，可当他看到同样空无一人的营地时，那些小心眼瞬间就无足轻重了。

“不可能……”年轻人摇摇头，“不可能。”他转过头，像是为了寻求安全感一般抓住佣兵队长的双臂，“我们走的时候他们还在开探方，怎么可能这么一会就把坑填平了？”

威尔德纳蹲到地上勘察，一连看了好几个地方，才面容严肃地起身。“不是他们把坑填平，而是这一整片土地都被什么东西翻过了。”他快步走回查特身旁，“地面都是新土，我们得赶紧离开。”

“都这副样子了，哪还有安全的地方？”查特叫嚷起来。

“先回宫殿那边，你老师跟我们约好了五点出来汇合，我们赶紧过去。”

两人几乎是一路小跑着回到了宫殿。这么一来一去，居然花费了近一小时，还有几分钟就到约定时间了。最远处的天空开始泛出橘黄色，太阳正在下坠，如同查特此刻的心。

五点已经到了，宫殿门口没有任何踪影。

“先上树。”威尔德纳托着查特，把人送上了一颗高大的乔木。佣兵队长接着轻巧地翻身，坐到查特身旁。

“老师带了对讲机，我试着联系看看。”查特的包还在威尔德纳背上，男人转过身，让对方直接在包里翻找。年轻人掏出对讲机，正准备按下喊话键，就听到对讲机发出沙沙的响，里面传出了他惦记着的老师的声音——

“不好意思，我们被机关困在宫殿里面，无法按照约定时间汇合了。”

酷拉皮卡冷冷看着忙作一团的几人。距离他们落入这间密室已经过去了半小时，而他们这波人还是理不出丝毫头绪，连他自己都没反应过来究竟是怎么进入密室的。整个密室由砖石砌成，没有装饰，目前也未被触发任何陷阱机关。可乔克一筹莫展，只好先给其他人发送消息。

连资深考古学家都想不通的机关究竟是怎样的？

酷拉皮卡来到可乔克身边，“回想一下，我们进来之前你具体做了些什么。”

考古学家环顾四周，叹了口气。

他们进入宫殿，每过一道门，可乔克都会在本子上速写，并做一些注释，一名雇佣兵则帮忙拍照。在穿过一座巨大的庭院之后，几人来到了正宫。可乔克知道时间并不充裕，因此长驱直入，直接进了国王的御座厅。整个厅堂肃穆宏伟，唯独银色的御座看上去奢华绮丽。可乔克走向御座，观察上面雕镂的纹路：除了渡河族特有的河流十字，还盛开着他认不出的花。一路走来，可乔克早已注意到这朵凭空出现的未名花，原本被学界认定为歇姆王室标志的河流十字，在这里都多出了一朵与之纠缠的花。学界判断的依据是大陆漂移之前的史料和文物，不可能出错，可乔克唯一能想到的解释，就是渡河族在漂移发生后并未灭亡，而且修改了王室纹章，加上了这朵花。他在本子上草草记下自己的思路，然后对着图案认真描摹。画到神秘的未名花时，可乔克忍不住伸出手碰了碰栩栩如生的花蕊。瞬息之间，他看到花叶合拢，尖刺状的花蕊划破了指尖。

“然后我们就在这里了……我也不知道怎么触发了机关。”可乔克尽可能详细地描述了进入密室之前的过程。

酷拉皮卡咀嚼着可乔克的描述，从他们跌入密室过程来看，王座上的花更像是某种放出系能力的机关。可乔克触碰花蕊或许确实触发了机械机关，导致花叶闭合，但是那之后……血应该才是念能力发动的关键。

金发青年展开凝，重新审视这间困窒着五人的密室。在一侧的墙壁上，他看到念能力绘制的图腾，花朵、水流和十字浅淡地纠缠在一起，形成歇姆王室新的标志。酷拉皮卡走上前，示意其他人聚拢到他身边。常年戴着锁链的右手轻轻覆上图腾中央，在金属碰撞的清响中，涌动全身的念向图腾徐徐汇去。一瞬间，墙上光芒大盛，几人来不及反应，就离开了密室，落在一条昏暗的走道上。

酷拉皮卡松了口气，贸然发动念可能帮助他们逃脱，也可能引发更加可怕的机关，他已经做好迎接攻击、保护身后的人的准备，但是五人现在都安然无恙，成功脱离了刚才的密室。

这不合理。酷拉皮卡皱眉思索，如果使用练就能逃脱，那密室岂不是对任何念能力者都无效？

整条走道只有尽头透出光亮，可乔克及时打开了手电筒，照出和密室一样严丝合缝的石壁。酷拉皮卡伸手拦住想要上前探查的雇佣兵，“先别往前。”然后转头，用凝回视身后。那里只有一面石壁，是走道的起点，上面也透着念能力勾画的图腾。

双向传输。酷拉皮卡猛然惊醒，密室并不是为了关押，而是作为中转站存在。且这个中转站的建立者执念深重，死后的念依旧顽固如初。他随即产生了一个大胆的猜测：渡河族无往不胜，有没有可能他们全都是天生的念能力者？这样密室的设置就说得通了，因为它就是要让所有看得见纹章的念能力者都能使用这个中转站。

既然如此，酷拉皮卡决定赌一把。

“走吧。”金发青年踏出第一步，他点燃自己的眼睛，保持着凝，时刻注意走道中的异象。可乔克紧跟着他，三名雇佣兵纷纷打开手电，负责断后。

电筒的光束在走道中碰撞交错，影影幢幢之间，总能看见黑影一闪而逝，等人心惊胆战地定睛，眼前又只剩一片青灰色的墙壁，让人怀疑刚才是过分紧张而产生的幻觉。越靠近走道终点的光亮处，几个人的神经就绷得越紧。

酷拉皮卡第一个没入光亮之中，其他人紧随其后。他们一离开走道，就被眼前豁然开朗的景象震慑到无法言语——展现在五人面前的，是一座没有出入口的巨大的教堂内殿，夕阳的光线从高大的穹顶天窗投射下来，经过彩色玻璃的滤色，幻化成主耶稣的象征：蓝色是水，祂是活水；黄色是光，祂是世界的光；红色是生命，祂是生命的源头。一切色彩交织在这座磅礴到令人窒息的殿堂中，拷问逼压着人们的内心。

穹顶的正下方坐落着主圣坛，上面花团锦簇，正是王室图腾上的未名花。花的枝蔓延伸出来，缠绕住笼罩圣坛的金属华盖。

可乔克忘却了个人安危，超过酷拉皮卡，率先跑向主圣坛。他拿起一朵盛放的花，难以置信地感慨：“居然是鲜花！”说着，就想将花摘下，取做样本。

变故发生在刹那之间，原本安静攀援在华盖上的枝蔓倏然收缩，旋绕着离开了支架，又充气一样膨胀起来，成为那晚寄生在歇姆士兵身上的样子。所有粗壮的藤蔓弹簧般展开，齐齐攻向可乔克。酷拉皮卡早有准备，锁链一卷，就把人拉向自己。那些枝蔓有思考似的穷追而来，其中几条甚至将大理石地面给击穿了。

雇佣兵们拔出匕首，暂且应付着那些狂舞的枝蔓。他们看向几人来时的方向，发现入口已经完全被虬结的藤条堵住，蠢蠢欲动地迎接他们自投罗网。没有其他出路，其中一名雇佣兵急切地喊道：“那边有楼梯，可以逃到上面之后打碎窗户跳出去！”

“不行！”可乔克和酷拉皮卡同时吼道，考古学家连忙补充，“从殿顶往下跳是魔鬼对耶稣的试探！肯定会有机关，不能那么做！”

几条藤蔓向俩人袭来，酷拉皮卡的锁链画着圈，形成包围阵挡下了攻击。

“有往下的通道吗？”他回头问可乔克。

“底下可能会有洞室，但往下面跑也是死路一条啊！”

“告诉我怎么下去。”酷拉皮卡冷静的神态语调极大地安抚了考古学家，让人忍不住信任他，愿意将性命托付给他。

“主圣坛前的地面有个入口，我不确定是不是去往洞室的……”

酷拉皮卡瞥向主圣坛，大朵大朵的未名花盘踞在那儿，一副枝繁叶茂群魔乱舞的景象。

“我来牵制植物，你们掩护可乔克从圣坛前的入口下去！”随着窟卢塔爆发出的吼声，一条锁链快速蹿出，直取往圣坛上的花。锁链环绕一周，将花朵连同藤蔓的根部牢牢缚住。空中的枝蔓因此挥舞得更加狂乱，酷拉皮卡紧接着用另外两条链子勾住一旁的条状烛台，锁链宛如巨手，以烛台为武器，将藤蔓狠狠拍在地面。几架烛台应该与歇姆士兵的盔甲是同一种金属，质地异常坚硬，尖端嵌入大理石地面，皴裂的纹路瞬间铺散开来，将地表华丽的图案切割得支离破碎。藤蔓被扣在平行的尖刺之间，暂时削弱了攻势，几人趁机打开主圣坛前的大理石入口，跳了进去。酷拉皮卡是最后一个，他刚落入洞口，藤蔓就挣脱了烛台，坚固的金属台架被高高甩起，甚至有一架被藤蔓甩到墙上，和墙壁一起四分五裂。与此同时，枝条气势汹汹地朝洞口猛拍过来。

酷拉皮卡的锁链勾住两架被甩飞的烛台，将它们扯向自己。烛台飞驰着冲向入口，酷拉皮卡及时收回链条，把门关上，两条台架便在惯性的驱动下继续冲刺，最终在合拢的门上钉成了一道十字。

砰——

藤蔓撞击在钉死的门上，发出巨响。

“烛台抵御不过三次攻击，我们必须赶紧找到出去的路。”几人全都气喘吁吁，听到酷拉皮卡这么说，只好强打精神。他们所处的位置确实是一个洞室，然而四个方向上都有通路，不知哪条能带他们逃离生天，哪条又会让他们陷入死地。

砰——

顶上的门发出第二声响，石屑和金属碎片落了下来。

“根据你对渡河族的了解，我们应该走哪边？！”酷拉皮卡质问可乔克。他注意到两名雇佣兵的匕首在打斗中掉落，赶紧捡起一旁碎落的烛台尖端，分发给在场的每一个人，自己也把一截金属尖刺收入袖口，以备不测。

砰——

考古学家发白的嘴唇颤了颤，没能说出话来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 库洛洛还是没有出现……于是我奋笔疾书又写了一章！没错，下一章库洛洛出现了！orz  
> “试探”在基督教有特殊的含义，耶稣经历过三次魔鬼的试探，文中“从殿顶往下跳是魔鬼对耶稣的试探”指的是第二次，出自《马太福音》第四章：魔鬼就带他进了圣城，叫他站在殿顶上(“顶”原文作“翅”)，对他说：“你若是神的儿子，可以跳下去，因为经上记着说：‘主要为你吩咐他的使者，用手托着你，免得你的脚碰在石头上。’”耶稣对他说：“经上又记着说：‘不可试探主你的神。’”  
> 简而言之就是魔鬼试探耶稣，诱惑他从殿顶往下跳，耶稣没中招:D


	12. Chapter 12

“跑！”

大理石门洞被击碎，藤蔓俯冲下来，打散了队伍。几人没空再顾忌通道里会不会有其他机关或者怪物，各自往最近的路上跑去。所幸顶上的入口窄小，大束枝蔓挤在那里，反而相互掣肘。

酷拉皮卡护着可乔克躲开一段刺向他们的枝蔓，身后的墙壁替他们承受了这次攻击，竟然直接被击穿了！隐约间，酷拉皮卡听到有水声，然而洞室顶上的入口却在这时被植物彻底挤塌，枝蔓疯狂地涌了进来，轰塌声中，那似有若无的水声变得不再分明。

两人没跑出多久就是一个急转，身后的植物来不及拐弯，直接撞穿了墙壁。水声再度清晰起来，酷拉皮卡向残垣之外看去，发现底下是一道深渊，黑暗中窥不见底，只能依稀听见哗哗的水声。

“一会我用锁链拉住你，我们一起跳下去！”墙体坍塌的响动震耳欲聋，酷拉皮卡只好朝着可乔克大喊。

考古学家虽然被吓得面无血色，却还是坚定地点了点头。他已经满足了，手里那本笔记本收录了许多关于窟卢塔的生物特征和文化特征：他的外形、语言表达、战斗方式、行为模式……这次的冒险令可乔克得偿所愿，甚至连新的考古发现都没有对窟卢塔新的认识来得令人雀跃。他闭上眼睛，任由酷拉皮卡将自己送上断壁，一同坠入深渊。

下降的速度越来越快，两人系在锁链两端，于空中打转绕圈。可乔克只觉得头晕眼花，简直要窒息了。锁链又甩过一圈，他在失重上升的过程中骤然被追赶而至的藤蔓捕获。粗壮有力的枝蔓缠绕住他的躯干，勒断了他的肋骨。可乔克“呜哇”一声，吐出一大口血。鲜血流淌到植物的枝条上，竟然迅速被茎杆吸收，整段植物的脉络都透出隐隐的血红。

“该死！”为了避免手臂因为被迫骤停而扯断，酷拉皮卡急忙收回锁链，又重新将链子瞄准了抓住可乔克的藤蔓。送出的锁链缠住藤蔓，紧接着另外两条扎进了两侧的石壁中，帮他稳住身形。锁链手快速收拢锁链，朝被掳走的考古学家追去。

可是植物的智能超出了他的想象，只见其中一条藤蔓模仿他之前的做法，将他的三条链子一把圈住，顺势把人往峭壁上甩。酷拉皮卡再度收回锁链，却被植物来了个声东击西，另一条藤蔓在他背后给予了狠命一击。酷拉皮卡的眼前霎时间一片花白，这片刻的迟钝让他来不及做出任何调整，整个人往石壁上狠狠拍去。

“酷拉……皮卡……”可乔克奄奄一息地呼喊着窟卢塔的名字，他知道，最后的窟卢塔马上就要化为肉泥了。自己终于要和姐姐一样，牺牲在工作中，与窟卢塔一同消亡。晕眩的感觉再度传来，他以为自己会昏死过去，腰上的束缚却消失了，取而代之的是一只冰冷的手，按在肩头扶住了他。

可乔克的视野仍旧模糊不清，不过他能判断出，自己已经来到一片平地，酷拉皮卡就在不远处，挣扎着起身，与他们失散的三名雇佣兵跑向酷拉皮卡，像是去搀扶。

太好了，大家都没事……可乔克安心地闭上眼睛，彻底陷入昏迷。

就在他失去意识的那一刻，三名雇佣兵同时摆出战斗姿态，将重伤的酷拉皮卡压回到地面。

酷拉皮卡的背部已经皮开肉绽，被三人这样压制，几乎等于抵着伤口反复蹂躏。他疑惑地看向制伏自己的三人，发现他们的额头都印上了奇怪的图案，那是一个圈，里面的形状只有简单的两笔，似乎是某种古语的文字。

“我们来做个交易怎么样？”不远处传来的声音让酷拉皮卡的眼睛瞬间被点亮。

“蜘蛛——！”酷拉皮卡不顾背后的伤，咆哮着甩开了身上的人。他摇晃着站起来，又被重新扑向自己的雇佣兵按回地面。这一次雇佣兵们压着他的膝窝，将他的手折到背后，形成了一个在敌人面前万分屈辱的姿势。酷拉皮卡勉力扬起高贵的头颅，瞪视着不共戴天的仇敌。

原来如此。原来如此！

金发青年眼里盛着熔浆与诅咒，倒映出一手扶着考古学家，一手抱着金发孩童的男人。

晚会上的人就是他！

酷拉皮卡为自己当时短暂的欣慰与松懈感到羞耻。他居然和敌人相谈甚欢，这真是毕生的耻辱。

库洛洛看着眼前不断挣扎的窟卢塔，心里觉得好笑。锁链手大概以为这三人还活着，只是被自己控制了，因此不敢下狠手。其实他发现三个人的时候，他们已经死透了，成了被植物掌控的傀儡，库洛洛毫不留情地取出了他们的心脏，把植物扎根的场所狠狠捏碎。有趣的是，“人类的证明”对他们残留的躯壳能起作用。死去的人仍旧是“人”，而死去的植物外壳哪怕再怎么像人，也不是“人”了。

他对这个能力原持有者的心态有了更好的把握，因此心情颇佳，“暂时合作怎么样？否则你的保护对象就性命不保了。”男人说着，炫耀性地晃了晃手中昏迷的考古学家。他进入洞室后观察锁链手有一阵了，无论发生什么情况，锁链手都死死保护着这位考古学家。虽然原因尚不明确，不过库洛洛能猜到应该和火红眼有关。

毕竟无趣的复仇者眼里只剩报仇雪恨和搜集眼睛这两件事。

“我怎么可能跟你这样卑鄙无耻的小人合作？”酷拉皮卡咬牙切齿，硬生生挤出一盏冷笑。

“你看，我刚才帮你们摆脱了危险，你差一点就死了。”他当然不能让酷拉皮卡死了，否则身上麻烦的念兽一辈子都甩不掉。库洛洛把可乔克放到地上，从后腰口袋掏出一本书。书里面夹着一张书签，是拜念兽所赐——在横跨优路彼安去往佩尔拉的路途中，男人发现抱着念兽行动是最自如的，但却会让一只手被占用，为了使用能力，他只好开发出书签，把右手给腾出来。书页快速翻动，伴随着男人低沉的言语：“他的肋骨几乎都断了，接下来我会用念能力治好他。”无风自动的纸页停了下来，“一旦我让他肋骨痊愈，我们的合作协议就算达成了，在我们出去之前，你暂时不能与我为敌，怎么样？”

这个约定没有任何约束力，怎么看都是酷拉皮卡占便宜。但是金发青年完全不信任蜘蛛，他有理由相信，蜘蛛会在治疗的过程中动手脚，或者这所谓的治疗根本是某种形式的制约，一旦自己违背约定，可乔克就会再度成为人质。

“你先放开我。”酷拉皮卡勉强维持着冷静的语调。

“可以。”库洛洛十分干脆地抽出书签，酷拉皮卡身上的人即刻倒下。

金发青年试探了一下，发现三名雇佣兵都已经死了。

“人不是我杀的，”库洛洛慢悠悠解释道，“发现他们的时候，他们就已经被植物寄生了。”

酷拉皮卡置若罔闻地站了起来，先用拇指的锁链治好了背后火辣辣的伤口，然后走向蜘蛛。两人隔着昏迷的考古学家对峙，酷拉皮卡这才发现库洛洛怀中的孩子与自己长得一模一样。那孩子搂着蜘蛛头目的脖子，亲昵而喜爱的姿态令人作呕。酷拉皮卡迫不及待挪开了目光，再多看一秒，他可能就忍不住动手了。治愈之链朝考古学家蜿蜒而去，一点点治疗着濒死的身体。就在可乔克痊愈的那一刹，锁链突然卷着人，往酷拉皮卡身后撤去，与此同时，另一条链子径直攻向库洛洛。

男人似乎早有所料，不紧不慢地躲开了锁链的攻击。他手上的书页又在翻动，一个眨眼，那人就抱着孩子出现在了酷拉皮卡身后。

“不要轻举妄动。”那低沉的声音才是真正魔鬼的试探，“你的保护对象可不是躺在远处就安全了。”库洛洛的指尖探入酷拉皮卡破裂的衣衫，擦过光裸的后背。

居然彻底治愈了。男人有些惊异，继而感慨锁链手的能力确实非常实用。

这短暂的触碰令酷拉皮卡汗毛竖立，就像被蛇爬过了后背。他转过身，为了掩饰刚才的冷颤，那双带着隐形的眼睛毫不示弱地直视着罪大恶极的盗贼，“我可以答应你，暂时不对你出手。”

“那真是太好了。”库洛洛勾起嘴角，露出相当绅士的微笑，“祝我们合作愉快。”他手中的书不知何时消失了，白皙的手掌正稳稳停在酷拉皮卡身前，等待标志合作的握手。酷拉皮卡完全不搭理，绕过他走向了可乔克。

考古学家仍在昏睡，酷拉皮卡坐到他身边，观察两人所处的环境。植物一样小簇生长的荧光矿石点亮了视野，让他看清他们正处在一侧的河岸上，旁边是一条宽阔而湍急的地下河，头顶则暗无天日。

这里应该就是“深渊”底部。

峭壁的高度无法估量，连凶猛的植物都难以延伸到底。酷拉皮卡继而想到，他们能顺利摆脱植物，来到这样接近地狱的深渊之地，应该是用到了库洛洛刚才施展过的转移能力。蜘蛛恢复了念能力，自己居然没有感应到……从男人只身一人的情况来看，他大概只解除了一条制约，念刃还插在他的胸口。还有他怀抱的孩子，如果说酒会上是把孩子作为掩饰，那么在这样危机重重的地方，再抱着一个孩子就纯粹是累赘了，只能说明对方离不开这个孩子。无法离开就代表存在制约，酷拉皮卡意识到，这个和自己长得一样的孩子，很可能就是蜘蛛团长恢复念能力的关键。

“等他醒来就过河吧？”库洛洛走到他们面前。酷拉皮卡的太阳穴突突地跳，越是不想见到这个人，对方越要在自己面前晃悠。

“为什么？”窟卢塔目光凌厉，刀锋一样射向抱着孩子的男人，可惜刀子刺进了棉花堆，反而他被库洛洛抱着“自己”的场景刺激得险些情绪失控，“要逃离这地方，沿着河往下游走就可以了。”

“沿着下游是走不出去的，到一定距离就会触发某种放出系能力，被送回这里。”库洛洛故意顺着对方的话，只阐述不沿下游走的理由；他当然不会告诉酷拉皮卡，自己在对比过两本岛志后，基本确定了能够解除身上制约的就是朗基努斯之枪，而根据万象藏宝图，圣枪此刻正安放在河对岸。

酷拉皮卡将信将疑，正打算盘问，却见那头与自己童年肖似的念兽蹭着库洛洛的脖颈，把头埋到男人的颈项之间，像个撒娇的小孩。窟卢塔的理智瞬间断弦，只想冲上去把那“孩子”从男人身上揪下来。


End file.
